Reading True Child of Chaos
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Percy Jackson asks for one day of rest. Which isn't a strange request coming for a boy who's been in war twice. So, wish granted, now the Romans, Greeks, Seven, and the Gods are reading about the True Son of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or True Son of Chaos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Percy collapsed onto his bed. Both him and Annabeth had survived Tartarus, the Athena Patheonos was saved and was heading to Camp Half-blood, and none of the Seven was harmed. Percy was counting that as a blessing, slowly, he drifted into sleep with a thought in mind: _One day. That's all I ask, one day of rest. _

He doesn't have a demigod dream. Thank goodness. But there isn't darkness either. Instead, there's a boy standing across him. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with the words: "I'm the Ruler" with black jeans. His face was like it was made of stone, it was perfect. The boy boy's hair seemed to suck darkness into it. With a white streak of hair that contrasts the black hair in the front. Percy was stared into his strange eyes that remeblace the swirling galaxies that seem to have every color as a star in them, turn slow. He was about six foot five.

The boy had a swimmer body, tan skin, muscular but not gross like, just the right amount. And a scar that rounds his left arm like it was chopped off. And he appeared to be 21 years old.

"Hello, I am Perseus, One of the last Primordials, Primordial of the past Primordials' domains, First Born Son of Chaos, Adopted son of Order, Poseidon, and Sally Jackson, I currently hold the blessings of Order, Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia, Eros, and Chaos." The boy said.

"Whoa. Wait." said Percy, "You're _me?_"

The boy nod, "Well...an Alternate version of you."

"H-how is that possible?" Percy asked.

Other Percy shook head, amused, "There's many dimensions. I just happened to come by. Are you still in the Giants' War?"

Percy nod, "Yeah. Did you win _your _Giants' War?"

Other Percy nod, "Turns out that Gaea was being controlled by Abyss...or at least in my dimension."

"So, whoever this Abyss person is, probably isn't controlling her in my dimension." Percy asked.

Other Percy nod, "Probably, he doesn't even exist here. Which makes you guys pretty lucky."

"Another enemy?" Percy guessed.

Other Percy nod.

"So...what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Well, I heard that you wanted a day of rest. So, I thought that, everyone in your dimension read about my life." said Other Percy.

"How will that work?" Percy asked.

Other Percy smiled, "I can stop time. So, while we're reading, nothing bad can happened."

"That a pretty good idea." Percy admitted, "How come I didn't think of that?"

"Because, you don't have the power." Other Percy said.

"Oh, right."

* * *

><p>Everyone on the Olympian Council was presented, expect for Hera. Who had fled Olympus, because how furious the other gods were with her. They were arguing and they were switching back and forth to their Greek and Roman aspects, giving them horrible headaches. When a flash of light silent them. In front of them, was two Percys and the rest of the Seven.<p>

"What is-" Zeus started, but didn't get to finish, because there was another flash of light.

Suddenly, Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge appeared with the Athena Parthenos.

"Is that what I think that is?" Athena asked shocked.

Before anybody could answer her, there was _another _flash of light and the Roman and Greek demigods appeared with the Hunters of Artemis. Other Percy looked around the Olympian Council.

"Where's Hera?" He asked.

"She fled Olympus." Aphrodite answered, doing her make-up.

Other Percy nod, and snapped his fingers. Hera appeared, wearing blue jeans, a red tanktop, and a leather jacket.

"What's going on?" Hera demanded, then she turned to the 'Percys', "And who are you?"

"I was just getting to that." said the Other Percy.

"Why are you wearing that?!" Zeus demanded.

"I'm hiding from you guys." Hera said as if it was obvious.

"Anyways, " said Other Percy cutting in. "First of all, I am Perseus, One of the last Primordials, Primordial of the past Primordials' domains, First Born Son of Chaos, Adopted son of Order, Poseidon, and Sally Jackson, I currently hold the blessings of Order, Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia, Eros, and Chaos ."

"Wait." Annabeth said, "You're him."

Other Percy nod, "Yes. The Alternate version anyway. A...different dimension him."

"Why are you here?" Athena demand.

"Well...Percy over here, want a day of rest...so I thought it'll be a perfect opportunity to have you guys read about my life." said the Other Percy.

"But we're in the middle of a war..." Leo started.

"Well, I have power of time...so, outside Mount. Olympus, Everything is stopped at this every moment. Also, there will be some viewers discretion..." Other Percy trailed off.

"Meaning?" Nico asked, though he was getting an idea what it was.

"There are going to be mature scenes time to time...so yeah." Other Percy explained.

"Well isn't that wonderful." Artemis mutter.

"With that in mind," said Other Percy. "Why don't you read first, Hestia?"

"Sure." Hestia said.

Other Percy snapped his fingers and a thick book appeared. He handed the book to Hestia.

**Year: 1960**

**Location: Planet Aguilar (currently orbiting the star VY Canis Major)**

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

**There sat a woman in the tallest building on the planet Aguilar (it's about 40 times larger than earth) over one of its seven continents of the world (I'll get into detail later about those later). Her skin was absolutely flawless like the most expensive diamond. She had no wrinkles, no blemishes and was just the right amount of color from her tan. Her hair was black and fell down to the middle of her back and gleaned like obsidian, in the moonlight of one of the 3 moons of Aguilar. Her legs were long and if you saw them they would make you feel the need to grovel before her in obedience. She wore no jewelry except for earrings that seemed the draw the darkness into them, she had red lips but just the right amount making it overbearing. The face that should make any man drools in lust and leave them to wonder, but the thing that caught the most attention were her eyes. They were black but in that blackness there was a swirling galaxy that were so mesmerizing you couldn't look away you could spend hours looking over them and never get tired of them. She wore a black dress with no shoulder straps and split at her hip it hugged her hourglass shape and made every one of her curves now. With the dress it showered her D cups and very proportional assets.**

The males, except for Hades, Poseidon, Percy, Nico, Other Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo, drooled at the description of woman. At this, Hera gave Zeus the death glare, Artemis slapped both Hermes and Apollo, and the other females glare at the boys.

**This woman was none other than the creator of the universe and all of its life, this was Chaos.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**She looked in a hologram with the scene from earth of some children playing tag and running around a fountain. They were laughing like they had no care in the world. Their parents were chasing them and they squealed in delight as they were tickled by them. As she looked at this she couldn't help but smile at the scene she remembers a time sort of like this when she created the primordial, but unfortunately it only lasted a day as they grew to be adults in a mere week.**

"Don't we all miss when our immortal children were kids." sighed Hera.

Some of the other goddesses nod their agreements.

"And we do hate that we can't watch our demigod kids grow up." Aphrodite said, sadly.

The demigods looked shock at the sad expressions of the gods.

**As she looked on into the screen she didn't notice a man walk into the room.**

**"Chaos, you there?" He asked waving his hand in front of her as she wasn't paying any attention as he called her name three times before.**

**She let out a very girlish eep and jumped out of the chair and fell onto the floor to his surprise. He couldn't contain his laughter as she tried to get back in the chair, until she started to glare at him with an 'I'll-get-you-later' look.**

Everyone erupted into laughter.

"I wouldn't think that the creator of the universe, would give a girlish 'eep'." said Percy.

Other Percy nod his agreement, "I could use this for blackmail."

Suddenly a black void, appeared out of nowhere and shoe smacked Other Percy upside the head.

"Alright. Alright...no blackmail." Other Percy groaned, rubbing his head.

**"Damit don't sneak up on me like that Order!" She yelled, as he just shook his head and chuckled at her reaction as she brushed herself off and sat back down.**

**"For the creator of the universe I'd never expect to hear an eep out of you." His tone had a slight chuckle.**

"See, Order had the same reaction." Percy said.

**"Well, why are you here, before I decide to hurt you." She growled and looked back to the screen. He glanced at the screen only for a second and he saw her face as she started on, a smile, not one of her fake ones she wears everywhere but a true smile he has not seen for a millennia.**

"Oh, I see." said Hera, "_It's _happening."

"It?" Hazel asked, "What is _it?_"

"That's when a woman, wants to have a child." Hera said, "It's called baby fever. And I think Chaos had got it bad."

**"Well I was here to talk about some matters with the chaos-corp, but I have a feeling that isn't something you want to hear right now."**

**As he looked away from her, he looked out the window to admire the view. But as soon as he said that, he felt a sigh of relief wash over her. But as he looked back at her, she was staring into space, but her face showed sadness and depression, he was worried by this look and decided to ask what was wrong.**

**"Hey, sis what's wrong for the past few weeks you have been acting different from normal? It's starting to worry me immensely about your well-being." he spoke with a worried tone, but as he said this, her look of sadness turned into one of relation of what he was talking about.**

**She just stared at him for a little while, until she hung her head in her hands and just let out a breath she hadn't realized she held in.**

"Urgh." Ares groaned, "Do we really have to listen to her problems."

Other Percy turned and glared at Ares, which made him cower in fear, "Yes. And if you have a problem with it, we can deal with it now."

There was silence and everyone stared at the two.

"N-not a-at all." whimpered Ares.

"Wow." Percy said, "I like you already."

Other Percy smiled, "Hestia, please continue reading."

**"Brother I...I feel empty on the inside, like I have nothing to live for anymore! Nothing to care for anymore!" As she said this she let out a whimper of sorrow and her eyes threatened to tear up he walked over and held her in his arms.**

"Aw, poor Chaos." said Aphrodite.

**"Hey it's okay, it's okay, you have lots of things to care for what about the planet's with life on them!?" He asked frantically trying to think of something to help her in any way. As he said this a servant walked in the room silently but as Order saw him, he shot him a glare so scary it nearly made him piss himself, but he got the message, and left the room instantly.**

"Smart." Hermes said.

**"They are able to take care of themselves and their Gods are able to help when needed." She said with tears in her eyes as she cried into her brother's shoulder for comfort.**

**He was flustered about how she got to this point of her thoughts; she was the creator of the universe. He kind of understood though, she had lived for billions of years and watched her creations fade or grow in her presence.**

"I _really _beginning to see the downfall of beginning immortal." said Leo.

**Some have thrived though such as earth but it was currently having a war between two nations, and that wasn't really helping much. Then he turned to the screen and saw the children playing by the fountain and laughing as their parents chased them. Then it hit him like a truck hauling steel bars and the truck exploded into a million pieces.**

"That's a extreme simile." Athena said.

**"You want a child don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. But when she nodded in response he couldn't believe it, she was Chaos, she created the primordials. Wasn't that enough, as far as children went?**

"Did he really just ask that?" Hera asked deadpanned.

"It was a good question." Other Percy said, having the need to defend Order.

Hera opened her mouth, but then closed it, going against arguing.

**"How long have you been like this? What about the primordials that you made? Aren't they your children?" He kept shooting off more and more questions for at least thirty minutes, so fast she couldn't get in a response until she finally decided to say something.**

"Or he would have been going on, on, and on." Apollo guessed.

"Exactly." Hermes agreed.

**"Yes, I see them as my children but what I want isn't something I created with my powers, I want a child who I nurture in my womb that I have with a man." She said just above a whisper. At this point he had no idea what to think, all he knew was that his sister, the creator of the universe, wanted a blood-born child one from her own womb at that.**

**He just sat there for what seemed like hours not responding, his brain going a thousand miles an hour. Thinking out all of the possibilities of what would happen. Until he finally managed to say something.**

"This should be interesting." Other Percy muttered.

**"Okay, so you want a true son or daughter." She just nodded as she was still in his brotherly hug. He let out a breath in a manner that suggested he was going to have to help some way, then she finally spoke again.**

**"I'm not letting you change my mind about this, but if you want to help you can choose the man that is most suitable for the position." As a blush crossed her cheeks, but he couldn't tell in this light. Order was currently at a loss for words at the time he just kept opening his mouth like a fish gasping for air. He finally got himself together when he heard his sister calling for him.**

**"Hey you still there bro?" She had a worried look on her faced, thinking she had short-circuited his brain.**

Other Percy snorted, "Probably did."

**"Yeah, just thinking, and when you say man you mean his sperm, not himself, because I don't want a filthy mortal or God defiling my sister?" He said the last part like it was venom, but he was hoping she would say the sperm because he did not what to go man-hunting for his sister. He would much rather look through files of what they put down than man-hunting.**

"Who would _want _to do that?" Frank asked.

**"Oh ... OH!" She frantically came to realization about what he just said to her. She panicked for a second about some stray thoughts coming into her mind. To be honest the thought of her and a man was kind of unnatural in her mind.**

"Really?" said Aphrodite, "How could it be unnatural?"

"For you, no. But, to others, yes/maybe." Artemis said

**She could already imagine the first date when she told them how old she was. She snickered at the thought as it came to mind, but she thought back to reality as her brother was waiting for an answer.**

"That's not how it works." Aphrodite huffed, "first-"

"Nobody cares." Artemis cut in, "Hestia, please continue reading."

**"Well I want to have an in vitro fertilization, I can't bear to see someone I have a child with die of old age, I couldn't stand that feeling."**

"It's truely is the worst feeling." Hermes said.

The gods with demigods agreed.

**"Okay, so I will check for males in their prime, other things as well like skin color, nationality, and what planet they hail from." As he said this she lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. He could tell by her face that she was already picking out qualities of the male. This was going to be a long day.**

**One day later**

"It took a _day_?" Apollo asked shock.

"Yes, of course it would." Aphrodite said, "You have to find a perfect match."

**ORDERS POV:**

**After what seemed like forever and countless hours of Chaos listing off details of a man we finally got it all down. So far there was loyal, handsome, black hair, green eyes, came from earth, about 6' feet tall, built like a warrior but not overbearing in muscle, and finally a rebellious attitude but not always. After all of that we had three people for her to look at.**

"Oh, a child of Poseidon, obviously." Athena said, rolling her eyes.

**"What about the first one? What is wrong with him!" I asked, wishing to get this whole ordeal over with.**

**"He's got this prideful look on his face, I don't want my child to be so prideful that it gets him killed when he fights, plus I don't want any true son of mine to have any genes of Zeus in his blood."**

Hera snorted, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Thalia glared at her.

**Well I couldn't argue with that, I didn't want to be related to Zeus as much as I was. As I ran my hand through my hair in relief, on to the next thought '**_**yay**_**'.**

"He just happy to get this over with." Leo laughed.

**"Well we have two left one is a legacy of Poseidon and the other is a grandson of a legacy of Hermes, I would go with the legacy of Poseidon, all of his children have fierce loyalty to who they serve."**

Hermes smiled, "At least I got to the final cut."

**"I agree with you, Order, on that, so I guess I have decided on who the sperm donor is, it looks like you get to get to go get it for me now." Chaos chuckled as she said it, but the look on my face as she said it was priceless for her.**

"That's mess up." Dakota said, drinking his kool-aid.

**'**_**Great I totally forgot about that thought**_**.' well this is going to be one hell of an awkward conversation with the guy. So I started to get ready for my trip to earth in a week.**

"It's one of the moments, when you're glad it isn't you doing that." said Nico.

"My thoughts exactly." Will agreed.

**Earth: New York**

**Time: one week later**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**In a New York alleyway, the only sign of life was a rat picking through a garbage can, a white portal opened and out stepped out a man wearing an all-white business suit. He had light gray hair, and a handsome ace if one might.**

**He emitted a power than even mortals could sense, but it only felt like a person of great power such as government official. He closed the portal and started on the task at hand.**

**After about an hour of searching through the streets of New York he finally laid eyes on the restaurant that he was looking for. As he walked in the restaurant he was greeted with a chime of a bell that alerts them of his presence in the building. It was high class restaurant it had three levels and a doorman.**

**He admired the style of the restaurant; it was classic Greek art with some Roman as well but only a little. He's seen better but that is where he lived but it was pretty good by earth standards.**

"Thank you?" Frank said, with uncertainty.

**There were about twenty people in at the time all looked high class or just plain out rich. He was brought out of his wonder, by the person who normally asks if you have a reservation.**

"I guessing his answer is going to be legit?" Hermes guessed.

**ORDER POV:**

**"Hello, sir, do you have a reservation with us tonight sir, or are you here to set one up later?" He asked in an irritated tone like he has something better to do than this.**

**"No I will be joining a friend; I already paid for a VIP table in the overlook." He snapped his finger and the man's eyes glazed over.**

**"Sorry sir, I just didn't recognize you at the time sir, let me show you to your seat." He had an 'oh shit' look on his face as he showed him to his seat.**

Apollo and Hermes fell out their seats laughing.

"Th-that's great." Apollo said, breathless.

**As I got to the VIP section there was only one other man in the room, he was gazing out the window with the look that he was thinking of a loved one. As I sat down and the man had left, I got up and sat myself by the man gazing out the window. I sat there for a while he didn't realize I was there, just kept staring out the window. So I cleared my throat to be his attention.**

***cough* "Oh sorry I didn't see you there, and why are you sitting at my table. I don't know you from anywhere. Have we met before by any chance that I can't recall?" As he said this, I could see him physically tense as if waiting for me to turn into a monster and try to kill him.**

**So I decide to prod his mind a little to see what he was thinking.**

"Because that's totally legit." Athena said dryily.

Everyone looked at Athena strangely.

"Did you just say legit?" Poseidon said.

"Yes," Athena said tiredly. "Can we continue on with Prologue?"

_**'Who is this man? I don't sense that he is a monster. But I do know that if he is here to kill me I will die with the amount of power radiating off of him.' **_**After peaking in on his mind I decided to speak.**

**"Haha, trust me if I wanted to kill you I would've already done it and be halfway away from New York without anyone noticing me, legacy of Poseidon." At the mention of the man stood up, drew a dagger for under his suit and held it to my throat.**

"This could get deadly." Piper said.

**"Who are you and why are you here, answer before I decide to slit your throat." He spat at him.**

**"I am not here to hurt you in anyway. I'm actually here to strike a deal with you, I will pay you an immense amount of money and I will be able to hide your scent from all monsters and Gods for the rest of your life."**

"Pretty nice deal." Reyna said.

Greek and Roman demigods agreed.

**"Seeing as you are the last mortal decedent of Poseidon. Your scent is also as powerful as any normal demigod even if you are a legacy! But I will help you if you accept that is." As I said this I saw the expression on his face turn from one of worry to that of curiosity.**

**He withdrew the knife slowly and raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you can hide me from this awful world I was born in!?" His tone grew into that of a happy one as he finished.**

"That do sound like a dream." Travis said.

**"Yes I can. I can also make it so any child you have won't have the genes of Poseidon in them. But you must agree to my offer before I can make it all happen. But, yes I will make it so." As I said this he sat back down with a happy expression on his face.**

**"Finally! A way out of it all! You have no idea what it has been like for me these last 20 years. All of the killing of monsters and people, the nights worrying if I'm going to see tomorrow or not. But what can I offer to get this!? My soul! If so please take it I can't stand this anymore." As he finished his rant all I could do was wonder.**

**'**_**Was it really that bad?' **_**I thought. But I decided to not ask him.**

"It _is _really that bad." Percy said.

Nico, Hazel, Jason, and Thalia agreed.

**"No. I don't need your soul, or anything as valuable as that for the matter. No, what I want is some of your..."**

"How is he going to say this, without make this sound awkward?" Connor wondered amused.

**'**_**God how am I going to ask this **_**' I thought.**

"He doesn't even know." Travis laughed.

**"Um, man juice... " I said, man that came out a whole lot weirder than it was supposed to.**

"Your _man juice_?" Leo repeated, as everyone laughed.

Hermes and Apollo fell out their thrones laughing, making everyone laugh harder.

**"Um ya that stuff... baby making crap." When I finished speaking my face was red from the sheer embarrassment of that. But his face remained stonic, until he cracked a smile and just started laughing. So hard in fact he fell on the ground and rolled around.**

Just like Apollo and Hermes was doing at the moment.

**After a couple of minutes of that he finally regained his composure. "Ha-ha... so that all you want? A little weird of a request don't you think? But I won't question on why you need it. Just give me a cup, a couple minutes in that bathroom and I'll be good." He got up and started walking to the bathroom.**

**"Hey... aren't you forgetting something?"**

"You're going to join him?" Travis guessed.

"WHAT is _wrong _with you?" His twin demanded.

**"Oh!" He walks over to me, "You would have a cup with you?" He said with a flushed face.**

"Well, duh." said Gwen.

**"Yeah I do." I flashed in a crio-chamber (so it doesn't die on the way there) and handed him a cup with a smirk on my face.**

**"You might also want this, my friend." As I handed in a Playboy magazine. He took both, and then hurried off to the bathroom with a blush on his face.**

"Ah...Playboy." Will said, like those were the days.

**LINE BREAK**

**After about thirty minutes he came back with a look of satisfaction on his face. As he's sat back down he put the now closed container on the counter.**

**"Okay here it is my friend. It's all yours now." He smirked at that.**

"That is funny that a _guy _would need his sperm." Connor said.

**"Thank you very much. So the deal is completed." I snapped my finger and the container put itself in the crio-chamber and disappeared.**

**"So you want what I previously suggested. Or something else entirely?"**

**"Yes, I want the first offer as soon as you possibly can get it for me." He spoke enthusiastically as a child getting a gift for Christmas.**

"Good for him." Percy said good-heartedly.

**"Yes, that I can do those right now." I snapped my fingers again and everything set itself up for him.**

**"Okay, my friend it is done. In your bank account there is over a hundred million dollars. Also I set up some stocks that will make it so you never have to work again. You'll find yourself never being seen by monster again, you're hidden from the gods also."**

**"So go out there and have a life away from this way of living! Have some kids, you won't have to worry about them getting attacked by monsters either. They won't have powers either."**

"That is truly amazing." Leo said.

**He just stared at me like I was joking, but he got up walked over to me and shook my hand frantically while just saying thank you.**

**"Don't worry my friend you did something for me, so did something for you. May our paths cross again my friend?" I just stood up and started to leave him to his new world. But he stopped me just before in left.**

**"I never got you name friend, so what may I call you if we ever meet again."**

**"Ah... I must have forgotten to tell you my name are Order, I am brother of Chaos, creator of the universe." As I ended my introduction he just looked stunned. Before he could bow I disappeared in a pure white portal leading back home.**

**OLYMPUS: SAME TIME WHEN ORDER ****ARRIVED**

"This should be good." Athena groaned, rubbing her temples.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**Zeus was doing the usual. Boating about him and how amazing he is and how much better he was than everyone. Nobody was listening to him and Artemis and Apollo was doing the usual.**

**"I'm older than you! Dammit! Why won't you get it through your thick skull?" Artemis yelled.**

**"Whatever you say little-sis." Apollo said with a smirk.**

**Demeter was telling everyone to eat more cereal. Aphrodite was doing her makeup and changing her clothes to match. Ares was sharpening a sword. Hera saw militant and just staring into space. Hermes was checking his emails and ignoring everybody. Hephaestus was working on a machine in his hands. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and almost asleep in his chair. Poseidon was focused on something completely different.**

The demigods erupted into laughter.

"This is so true." Percy said breathless.

**After a while Apollo stopped mid-sentence and started to have a glazed over look like he just felt something.**

**"Zeus did you just feel that!?" He said with a worried look.**

**"Yes I did something powerful just appeared in New York somewhere." Zeus said, "Let's go and see what it is so we can see if we must destroy it."**

"Why do we always have destroy with you." Hera demand irritated.

Zeus shrugged.

**That all proceeded to flash out. The first one to flash out was Hermes but in the flash they all heard a sound that sounded like someone hitting a brick wall. 'Smack' ...**

"Why did it have to be me." Hermes pouted.

**"Owwwww!" They all heard as Hermes fell from the ceiling and hit the ground with a large thud.**

**"Good Hades that hurt! I think whatever that powerful force was, put a barrier on the throne room. We can't leave at all."**

"Watch somebody try to get out." sighed Athena.

**Zeus being the prideful god he is walked over to the doors to the throne room, with all of his strength strides to pull them open but had no give. After he stopped he walked back to his throne and at back down. He just sighed in frustration.**

**"Looks like we're stuck in here if I can even get out." The arrogance heavy in his voice.**

"You don't say." Other Percy said, scarastily.

**"Hahaha! All of you together couldn't open the doors!" Said a looming voice over the whole room. (Order)**

**"But don't worry I will let you out. After my business here is done that is. So do not fret Olympians you will be let out when I am done."**

**Zeus at this point was fuming over with rage. Steam was literally coming off of his head. Everybody else was just in awe of the person, who had so much power they could trap all of the Olympians in one room. After a second of silence everyone started yelling at the voice, mostly just Zeus sporting that he couldn't do that.**

"Of course."

**"SILENCE!" Everyone started to quit talking.**

**"Thank you! I am almost done then you may proceed to *Chase* me if you may. But trust me you won't be able to find me even if you send your best hunters after me. So don't even try Olympians."**

"But, knowing Zeus, we will." Athena said.

**As Order finished his speech they could tell he left the area. The powers just vanished as if they were never there. They could also feel the barrier lift itself from the room.**

**"Well I know for one thing I'm not risking my hunters to track him he is too powerful for them even me!" Artemis said with venom in her voice because she had to compliment the male on his power.**

"It looks like you don't change much in different dimensions." said Apollo.

**"I agree with little-sis I'm not risking it." Apollo said with worry. She just glared at him but nodded in approval.**

"I older than you." Artemis said.

"No, I am." Apollo said.

"How could you?" Artemis demand, "I help mom give birth to you!"

Hestia quickly continue reading.

**"You will follow him even if you can't find him, you will search for him. We must find out his motives. Why was he here? That is what I want to know! I will give you each a section of America to search. You all have two months! Got that? Now go before I explode in how he humiliated me so much." They all rolled their eyes but all proceeded to flash out to search their sections assigned. Leaving Zeus to do nothing like always.**

The Olympians erupted into laughter.

"So true." Hermes said.

**Back on Aguilar 9 months later**

**CHAOS POV:**

**"TARTARUS DAMMIT! FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!*hph*hph* get this baby out of me!" After 9 long months of constant morning pains, constantly feeling sick, and bloated. The cravings! God what was I thinking back then pickles dipped in ice cream? Good Lord that was horrible! But it tasted so good at the time.**

"The downfall of having a child." Hera sighed.

All the females agreed, as the males wisely shut their mouths.

**"Now Chaos please keep the cursing to a minimum. I'm sure your baby can hear you." Order said as he ran beside the patient bed as they pushed me to the labor ward in the hospital.**

"She's suppose to care?" Artemis said.

**"You shut up. Help me somehow, if anything lets me squeeze your hand it may help. Okay?" As I said this I felt another, pain wrenching contraction hit me again. God what was I thinking when I decide on this.**

"That's what every woman ask." Hera said.

**As they got me to the labor ward Order was told that he had to stay behind and wait with all of the other fathers that were expecting today. As they got me to their station they lifted me up on the bed. Then they started to hook me up the machines, as I laid there in pain waiting for someone to come over and help. As a doctor ran in and told me to push.**

"Well that is freaky obvious." said Demeter, annoyed.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**After a long five hours there was a cry. **

"That's not _too _long." Demeter said.

"Yes, compared to Ares's birth, that's nothing." Hera said.

"Ares was shorter than Fear and Terror." Aphrodite cut in.

For a while, the goddesses complained about childbirth, until Other Percy had commanded them to be quiet, so that Hestia could finish reading.

**Not of one of death but one of new life taking its first breaths in the world. A cry so loud it could be heard throughout the universe. Some just played it off as just something else; some heard it and it made them remember the time their child was born.**

"Well isn't that weird." said Connor.

**On Olympus when Artemis heard it, she instantly diagnosed the baby on weight, gender, and health (goddess of childbirth thing).**

"Goddess of Childbirth thing?" said Artemis, "really?"

**But the happiest was Chaos herself. After agonizing hours of pushing she was finally holding the fruit of her labors. A baby boy, he already had a tuft of hair on his head, he looked like he was smiling too.**

"That's adorable." Aphrodite said.

**But someone else also heard the cry. He knew immediately knew what it meant, he got up from his throne and teleported himself to the atmosphere of the planet, Chaos just had her baby. Order just rushed into the room, Chaos just had her baby, and couldn't but smile.**

**"Hey, Chaos you feeling any better. You look more tired than you should be." As he said this she just nodded and looked back to her sleeping child.**

**"Yeah I'm exhausted I took almost all of my energy to have him." She said with a tired look.**

"Giving birth can do that to you." Demeter said.

**"Sister if I may. Can I do something I've always wanted to do?" He said with a pleading look.**

**"What do you want to do?" She asked holding her baby closer to protect it.**

**"Well... I'm never going to have children, so I was wondering... if I could adopt... him. If it is alright with you that is, since he is never going to see his... father." He chose his words carefully as he said this and waited for her response. After a little while thinking it over, she answered.**

**"I'm fine with it, as long as you help me take care of him." He was delighted, couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried.**

"Right now, that's the best thing in the world." Hera said, "Later, you'll regretted."

**"Thank you sis! Thank you!" Then he proceeded to officially make him his son.**

**"I, Order brother of Chaos, creator of energy's and light officially adopt Chaos's son and in turn he will be able to use all of the power I possess." As he finished a light covered the baby. He radiated a warm white light that mixed in with his already black aura. To make it a calm black and white one, that had a sliver of sea green in it also. That had a certain piece to it.**

**"So, have you decided on a name for him yet?" Order asked.**

**"Yeah... I have. How does Perseus sound?"**

"It's an awesome name." Percy said.

Other Percy laughed, "Exactly."

**"It's a beautiful name for him. I think he shall grow into it as a great man someday." But as he finished this sentence he sensed something horrible going to happen.**

"Because something horrible always happen." Percy groaned.

**"Chaos! We must leave now! I think HE felt you in your weakened state. We must move. NYX! Come here immediately!" As he finished his sentence you could see the worry in Chaos's face, as she held her new son tighter.**

"Carefully, might squeeze him to death." said Travis, attempting to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

**But out the window you could see the physical destruction that HE already caused. As Nyx showed up, she had worry in her face.**

**"Listen you must takes Chaos to her vacation home HE doesn't know we're it is." Order said with haste in his voice.**

**"What about Perseus? He couldn't survive such a long distance portal!" Chaos yelled. As Nyx took him and gave him to Order.**

"Oh no..." Hazel muttered, "You guys got separated?"

Other Percy nod, his face darken.

**"I know! I'm going to have Eros take him to Earth. It's the second farthest habitual planet that is away from HIM. It's the only way he won't find him. Because I'm sure he'll find us in a month or less. It's the only planet that HE doesn't know about. I'm going to put a anti-aging spell on him. So that when he gets there he will start to age. Okay?" Order said as Eros flew in.**

"I'm guessing he's primordial in your dimension?" Nico asked.

Other Percy nod.

**Chaos knew this was the only way to protect her new son.**

**"Okay. But Eros, if you hurt him I'll throw you in the void. Fly careful I don't want you to get hurt either." As she said this she gave on last look to Perseus and kissed I'm on the head. Nyx grabbed her arm and teleported away.**

**Order looked at Eros and gave a simple nod and put the spell on the baby and teleported away, as Eros left with the bundle in his hands and a long journey ahead.**

"That's the end of the prologue. Who wants to read next." Hestia said.

"I will." Hades said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or True CHILD of Chaos. I don't know how I got the title wrong XD, well isn't that in embarrassing :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;As:<strong>

**Captain Donut  
><strong>

**R: i read the story myself and so far this is one the best**

**A: Thanks ^_^**

**DEVILLICIOUS666 **

**R: I would love to see this continue even the author himself praised you for this about this story about his so keep doing it**

**A: Thanks for reading! And I'm glad that the author likes it so far too.**

**Drakon2497 **

**R: Omg this is going to be amazing. I can't wait to find out how Artemis will react to the lemons.**

**A: Thanks :) well you're going to get a glimpse on that ;P**

**sm1thy**

**Q: AWESOME! keep updating i love it! How often do u update?**

**A: Well...it all depends on my mama who takes me to the Library...So, we'll see!**

**SnApShOcK**

**Q: excellent chapter! If you can keep on updating regularly with chapters ranging 10k -15k words, it would really be awesome. It is critical to have a chapter that long since your story is based on a fanfiction that is insanely long.**  
><strong>-snapshock<strong>

**A: Thank you and you're completely right this is an insanely long fanfic.**

**Edcat**

**R: Great to see someone is finally doing a story like this, hope you continue it!**

**Great first chapter, looking forward for more!**

**A: Thanks! And of course I'll continue!**

**JanusGodOfPossibilities**

**Q: Excellent chapter. 2,000/10**

**How frequent do you project updates will be for this.**

**A: I just broke the meter XD, and it all depends on my mom. **

**Now onto to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION: EARTH  NEW YORK /RANDOM HOSPITAL**

**TIME: JANUARY 1996**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**There sat two people. One had his head hung low in sadness for his lover. There she sat crying at the news she just received. The news that would forever change her life. After a while of her sobbing in silence that man finally decided to speak.**

"Well this can't be good." Nico muttered.

**"Listen... I'll try anything to get you better. I'll ask Hecate for a potion I will fix this. Okay." He said with great worry.**

**"No what's done is done. Nothing will change that it's just the way my body is. I will not take any potion of Hecate's potion, so if you try to slip me some. I swear on Styx I will send you to Tartarus." The sound of thunder rang in the distance as she finished.**

"What?" Hestia asked startled, "He's trying to help you."

**You may be wondering who these two are they are Sally Jackson and Poseidon. Sally just got the news, after 3 long years of trying to have a baby; she was tested to be infertile. She couldn't have a baby even through artificial insemination. They are currently trying to decide what to do, since they cannot have a child.**

"That's horrible." Artemis said.

"I thought you didn't like males." Apollo said.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I feel bad for Sally Jackson. The poor woman can't have a child."

**"What about adoption?" This idea was new to Poseidon.**

**"I don't know." He said with worry he wanted to have a true son not an adopted one.**

"Don't be selfish." said Athena, "The woman wants to have child. Anyways haven't you heard about a blessing?"

**"I know it sounds weird to you. But you can use your godly powers to make him your true son. That way he would still be your son." She said enthusiastically.**

"See?" Athena said.

**He didn't see it like that. Plus it would make Sally feel better since she got the news. Also he was a sucker to her will she was a queen to him. He wanted to make her happy no matter what.**

"Aw." Aphrodite cooed.

Artemis and Athena rolled their eyes.

**"Okay. I will do as you want. I don't want to bring someone innocent into our world. So we will look for a demigod baby and I will adopt him. Okay?" He said hopping she would agree.**

"What?" Travis said, "What sense does that make?"

"Basically, any mortal baby they won't adopt. If it's a demigod baby then they'll adopt." Athena explained.

"Oh." Travis said.

**"Yes! I believe that that would be okay. I don't want to bring any more normal people in this world. Let's go looking in a week; it will give me time to regroup myself. If that is okay with you." After she said this he saw the happiness in her eyes of the idea.**

**"Yes let's do that when you are better."**

**SAME TIME DIFFERENT AREA OF NEW YORK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**A man with wings as white as could be landed in New York central park. He had a bundle in his arms that looked like a baby. The baby was sound asleep, not a worry in the world. On the other hand the man looked like he just ran a marathon, not drinking any water, on one leg, blindfolded.**

"Damn that sounds awful." said Hermes.

**He sat down on a park bench to catch his breath. After a little while in the cool night air the baby started to move. This made the man jump because the baby hadn't moved at all on the 36 year journey on the way to earth. After he got the baby to calm down he sat back down on the bench deciding what to do.**

"You got this far, but you don't know what to do?" Thalia said, "Wow."

**'Well what to do? I can't stay here or he will find me and the child, but the child must stay here to stay safe. Okay I'll leave the child on earth to an orphanage, hopefully a good family will find him. Chaos is going to have my ass but it must be done.'**

"At least its progress." Athena said.

**After an hour is searching he finally found a good looking one. Its name was SAINT PATRICS ORPHANAGE, he set Perseus down right before the door. He just stared at the sleeping child for a while until he thought of something.**

"He left Perseus on the DOORSTEP?!" Hestia said, "You got to be kidding me."

"Like in Harry Potter." Athena mused.

"We're not reading Harry Potter. We're reading about the Other Percy." Poseidon said.

"I didn't say-never mind, I'm not arguing with an idiot." Athena sighed.

"HEY!"

**"I Eros, give Perseus my full blessing. May it activate the day he turns sixteen. He shall be given the power of charmspeak and perfect features that day. His genitals will also given the endurance of a primordial god. Women will fight over him to." After he finished this he glowed a bright purple then it died down.**

"You. Got. To. Be. _Kidding_. Me." Artemis said, facepalming.

"Hey, that's a great blessing!" Apollo protest.

"Just...Just shut up." Artemis said shaking her head.

**Just as he was about to leave he conjured a tag and a credit card. He bent down one last time and preformed a spell that sealed the child's power. So that if he had a tantrum the house wouldn't explode.**

"Wouldn't that be awful?" Katie giggled.

**But his powers would slowly open up as he got older. He set the tag that had his name on it on Perseus chest. He put a note with the credit card that said: The credit card if for the child's adoptive parents. Thank you there is cash under him for him while he lives here. Thank you I must leave the child here to keep him safe. His name is Perseus his birth certificate is in his blanket.**

**Thank you keep him safe. Mrs. C.**

**After he finished he knocked on the door. After he heard someone walking to the door he ran off, then jumped into the air to were Chaos was.**

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

"Wouldn't that be very amazing conscience, if Sally adopted Perseus?" said Octivian

"But she is." said Leo.

"My attempted of being funny."

"You, sir fail then." said Travis.

Octivain scowled and thought: _Stupid Greeks._

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**Sally and Poseidon were walking around town searching for an orphanage that Poseidon heard Hermes talk about. As they walked up to it they read, SAINT PATRICS ORPHANAGE, Sally took one look at Poseidon. She nodded and they both walked into the building.**

**As they walked in they heard children screaming in joy and running around. One grabbed onto Sally's pant leg to hide from one of the older children. She just chuckled and picked up the little girl to help her out.**

**"Hey. What are you doing sweetly?" She said to the girl.**

**"Thewe being mean to me!" She said as she held onto Sally. Poseidon just laughed at this.**

**"Are they?" She eyed the boy who was standing still in shock that he got caught.**

**"Yeah!" She yelled. Sally walked over to the little boy and bent down.**

**"Now you be nice okay." Sally said.**

**"Okay." He whispered with a blush on his face.**

**"Okay now go play. But be nice to her, okay?"**

**"Okay." They both said in unison. She set the girl down and they ran off to play. When Poseidon saw this he knew he made right choice.**

"That was too cute." Aphrodite said.

The Aphrodite Cabin agreed.

**"Hello. What might I do for you today?" Said a lady at the front desk.**

**"Yes were looking to adopt a child today." Said Poseidon.**

**"Ah! So what are you looking for? Male or female?"**

**"Male." They both said.**

"Why male?" Phoebe said, "Females are _way _better than males."

**"Okay what age?" As she typed into her computer.**

**"Do you have any newborns?" Sally asked.**

**"Yes! We do we have one. He was actually dropped off here. Not but a week ago. He wasn't even a day old." She said with sadness in her voice.**

"Only one?" Dionysus asked skeptically.

**"Really? That's sad well take a look at him." Sally said.**

**"May I ask? What is his name?"**

**"When we found him his birth certificate said Perseus. No last name though. So if you guys adopt him his last name will change to yours." As she finished she led them to where the baby's room was.**

**When they got there it was a white room. Nothing special just white walls, a couple of cribs, children drawings on the walls. But only one crib had something in it. When they got closer, there he was sleeping very well. The lady picked him up and gave him to sally to hold. When Sally secured him his arms he woke up with a large yawn.**

**When he opened his eyes. They actually startled her at first. They looked black with white swirls in it like creamer in coffee; they had a light sea green around the iris and dark purple line around the retina. He just smiled as he saw her, and he laughed as he saw her face.**

Aphrodite squealed.

"Is she going to do this throughout the book?" Other Percy whispered to Percy.

"Probably." Percy whispered back.

**She just smiled at this and started to cooed him. When Poseidon saw this he instantly knew that he was a demigod, the way his eyes were. But he knew Sally would do anything for the child, when he saw her face.**

**After a while of her cooing him, and constant giggling. Sally finally looked up and just nodded. Poseidon got the message and turned to the lady.**

**"We would like to adopt him. Is there anything he was left with?" He asked with a smile on his face.**

**"Yes! He had this with him." She said as she handed him the note and credit card. After he read it he smiled. He understood the situation; he himself had felt that way sometimes to.**

"Every god with demigods feels that way." Hephaestus gruffed.

**"Thank you. Have you checked how much was on the card?" He asked**

**"No it was locked for some reason. He said it wouldn't unlock when the time was right. Whatever that means. So, since you've decided on him let's fill out all of the paper work." She said.**

**COUPLE HOURS LATER:**

**STILL THIRD PERSON POV:**

**After they filled out all of the papers Sally and Poseidon left the orphanage. After they hailed a cab they went back to Sally's apartment. When they were in the cab Percy (sally's nickname for him) decided to shit his diaper.**

Both Percys turned bright red with embrassament.

"Th-that's brilliant." Connor said wiping a fake tear.

**All I can say is that the driver had seen this before, so he pulled over and just waited. After a quick change and powder (courtesy of Poseidon), and in a second they were back on the road.**

**When they got there Sally had a sudden thought. "What about the baby room all I have is crib. What do I do I don't have the money!" She said worried.**

**"Don't worry I'll get you the things just give me a moment and the room. So don't fret okay." He walked to the room and closed the room door. After a bright flash from under the door. He walked from the room and motioned to the room for Sally to go to.**

**What she saw she gasped. The room walls were a light sea blue, there were toys every child would ever want, the crib was simple sea blue with a crib mobile had sea shells and sea creatures.**

**It had a changing board with a limitless supply of diapers (courtesy of Poseidon). Everything had a bluish tint to it, there was a rocking chair in the corner. A bookshelf that had children books on it, and a dresser over by the window, with a baby radio on top.**

"That sounds absolutely prefect." Aphrodite gushed.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

**After analyzing the room Sally looked at Poseidon on the verge of crying from happiness. When he saw this he just wrapped her and the baby is his embrace. A perfect family is what they would be but he knew this wouldn't last.**

All of the gods looked sad at the thought.

**As he let go he just looked into her blue eyes. She instantly knew were this was going. She and Percy down in his new crib to sleep, she wrapped him in a blanket set off with Poseidon.**

**HERE'S YOUR FIRST PARTIAL LEMON: SALLY/POSEIDON**

"Wait. What is that?" Percy asked.

"I'll search it up." Hermes volunteered.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermes found it.

"So basically Lemons means sex: they call it that, because there was this show called Cream Lemon which was just pure smut..." Hermes trailed off, "So in conclusion, we're about read about Sally and Poseidon having sex."

Percy paled drasically, "You joking right?"

"Sorry Perseus, that's exactly what it says." Hades said.

"Glad that's not my parents." Jason muttered.

All of the demigods nod in agreement.

"Do we really have to read this?" Artemis asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It _is _a part of my life." Other Percy said.

"You were a baby!" Percy exclaimed, "You probably didn't remember this! Me on the other hand, will be sacred for the rest of my life! This is my parents!"

"Sorry man, but we have to read." Other Percy shrugged.

Percy groaned and cover his face, as Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**Sally led Poseidon into the other room. Before she could even close the door all the way she felt Poseidon wrap his arms around the waist. He started to gingerly kiss her neck and run his hand to her right breast and one down pant leg. She couldn't help but let out a small moan in ecstasy, she tried to face Poseidon but was met with a kiss.**

"Not listening...not listening." Percy muttered, as he put his fingers in his ears.

Artemis covered her mouth with her right hand, and waited for the worse to come.

**As they lightly started to kiss each other, it started to get rougher and rougher until he licked her lips for entrance. She allowed entrance with ease; they started to battle for dominance Poseidon let Sally win. She explored his mouth yet again like she did in the past, eventually they had to part for air.**

Apollo whistled and gave Poseidon a look, making the sea god blush.

**When they departed there was a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Sally taking advantage of this, very seductively sucked it up with the uses of her finger. After that she leaned into him against the wall she pressed her D cups against his chest and started to rub his penis through his shorts.**

"ABCDEFGHIJK..." Percy began to recite the alphabet.

Artemis eyes widen.

**"Let's continue this in bed." She said in a very seductive tone. She grabbed the hem of his shorts and pulled his over to the bed, swaying her hips side to side, hers were firm yet to jiggle if it was slapped.**

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star..." Percy said loudly, putting his head betwen his legs.

Artemis gagged in disgust.

**She knew Poseidon was watching her do this. When they got to the bed Sally flopped onto the bed, she rolled over and just laid there letting Poseidon soak up the image. He leaned over and kneaded her breasts; they were firm yet soft feel to them. She moaned in ecstasy, he stopped just long enough to grab her shirt and pull it over her breasts to reveal a black lace bra. He started to rub her right breast through the thin fabric again and the other hand ran down her smooth stomach to her waiting lower lips.**

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO AROUND AND AROUND..." Percy was now shouting.

By then Artemis looked downright modified.

**As he gently rubber both her moans grew louder and louder. He eventually slipped a finger into waiting and drenched lips. As it slipped in she gasped and clenched it like it was a life line. He slowly started to move his finger in and out; he slipped in the second one in with ease.**

"I see this Life like a swinging vine, swing my heart cross the line-" Percy sang.

Artemis face turned a brilliant bright red.

**At this time he could tell she was close, "Poseidon please stop teasing me finish it, please *gasp*."**

**After hearing this he went all in. After about a minute she finally came, as she did she became so tight he had trouble keeping his fingers in. She squirted all over his hand, but during this she didn't make a sound other than a large gasp. After she was finished with her orgasm and caught her breath, she leaned up grabbed the sides of his shorts.**

"Almost done." Hades said.

"Tell me when you're _finished." _Percy said, before humming extremely loud.

"I _really _don't want to read anymore, if there's more scenes like _this_." said Artemis, still red.

**Just as she was about to pull down his shorts, a cry ran from the baby room. Thunder ran across the sky also at the same time. They both looked at each other and sighed she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back down. She got up to tend to Percy; Poseidon had a sad look on his face.**

"Done." Hades informed Percy.

Percy looked relieved.

**"Sally I must go. I'll try to visit you as often as possible. Okay."**

**"Okay. I realize if you can't make it. But don't forget to visit him, or at least protect him if you can." He just nodded. He was about to flash out when he remembered something. He walked with Sally to Percy's room, when he got there he put his hand over Percy.**

**"I Poseidon Lord of the seas and earth shaker put my full blessing on Percy Jackson." After that he looked at Sally with a smile and just nodded.**

"So glad that's done." sighed Percy, "I still need therapy through."

**"I'm needed on Olympus I'll see you as soon I can." She just smiled at him and nodded, and then she proceeded to change Percy's diaper.**

"You and Artemis reactions were priceless." Hermes laughed.

Both Percy and Artemis glared at Hermes, as Hazel fanned her face.

**ON OLYMPUS:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

"This should be interesting." Artemis said, still getting over the lemon scene.

Apollo rolled his eyes.

**'Father called another one of his stupid meetings today. Probably to discuss something on the child he's trying to hide from us. Well he isn't doing a very good job either. I had to leave my hunters during a hunt of stray hellhounds. But no! He had to call it right now.'**

"_Oh, _is that what you think?" Zeus said.

"That what we _all _think." Poseidon said.

**Flashback**

**"Alright everyone gather round. I have to leave you to finish this hunt okay. I have to go to an emergency meeting on Olympus."**

**"But milady! Must you go?" Yelled my lieutenant Zoë.**

Thalia, Percy, and Artemis looked down.

Other Percy looked confused , "What's wrong?"

"Zoe died during the Titan's War." Percy explained.

"Oh." Other Percy said shortly.

**"Yes. I must go, even if I don't want to. I must."**

**Everybody else moaned in protest. Even if it was Olympus they disliked any male contact that we had even if they was my father.**

**"Alright girls I have to go. Be safe Zoë you're in charge while I'm gone."**

**I snapped my fingers and put up a monster barrier around the hunters camp to keep them safe, even if they don't need it. 30 man hating girls armed with bows and daggers, which have wilderness training. Also fighting skills I think there good, but I must take my precautions.**

"Can't be too sure." Athena said.

**"Now! Nobody leave camp that is a direct order." As I eyed Phoebe who had a glint of guilt in her eyes.**

Thalia laughed, "Even in other deminisons, you're bad Phoebe."

Phoebe blushed as the Hunters of Artemis laughed.

**As I teleported out I heard snickers from some of the girls and Phoebe telling them to shut up.**

**Flashback end**

**As I snapped out of my flash back, the other gods finally started to show up. Poseidon was the last to show up, but from his expression I could tell he wasn't very happy to be hear either. As my father started to speak, he was intrigued by Hades forming himself in the corner of the council room.**

Hades glared at everyone, daring them to say something.

**Zeus just nodded his head for a sign to know he was there. We all had the same face on which was 'wow', because normally father would go ballistic if someone interrupted his speeches. So he continued.**

"He finally shows self-control that he doesn't have." Hera muttered.

"HEY!"

**"Know I called this emergency meeting know because something happened. I felt a presence that felt very similar to the one thirty six years ago, except before I could even pinpoint its exact location in the US. It sealed itself, but what from I can tell it is still on earth. It's just hiding somewhere in the US."**

"Which is Percy over here." said Percy, nodding over to Other Percy.

The majority looked confuse.

**The reaction was as I suspected, everyone looked worried beyond belief to. Since the last time whenever we found traces of the energy thirty six years ago something would happen. But the thing is it was never meant to hurt anyone.**

**Like when Aphrodite found one a trap sprung and made her have no genitals for a month. It was great; the day she got them back she fucked everything in sight, poor Ares never saw it coming.**

Aphrodite and Ares blushed furiously as everyone laughed.

"Wonder if I were to use the same trap..." Artemis mused.

"You wouldn't dare." Aphrodite said glaring at Artemis.

"That seems like a reasonable punishment." Hephaestus agreed.

Aphrodite's eyes widen, "No! You guys wouldn't!"

Artemis gave a mysterious smirked, "Or would we?"

**Well back to topic we all had this happen to us so in all we stopped searching. Mine was I couldn't use my bow for a week.**

"That seems minor." Frank noted.

**It all weakend our pride even my father called it off after the fifth time happened to him. So all in all we didn't want to go searching for him again.**

**"Wait father! What are we going to do? I certainly not going to go through all of those pranks again! I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say this." Everyone nodded.**

"I wish you would try and make us go through that again." Hera said glaring at Zeus.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably, "B-but that's in a different deminsion."

**"Well you are right. But this time I have a different tactic. We send the demigods how does that sound? Based on our past experiences the traps won't hurt the well give both camps 3 weeks. If they find anything there going to report to us. How does that sound?" He said the last part with pride of thinking up something so clever.**

"Did Zeus just throw us under the bus?" Leo asked.

"He did." Dakota said.

Both Greek and Roman glared at Zeus.

**When he finished everyone was thinking it over. The first one to speak was Athena.**

**"Well I don't see anything wrong with the plan. Just as long as we keep both camps away from each other. I see no problems that can occur, at least major ones." As she said this everyone nodded.**

"You guys are something else." Percy said, "And you guys wondered why in the Titan's War, there were demigods that rebel against you."

**"Wait! Father what about my hunters? We're do they fit in all of this?" As I asked, Ares muttered something like 'daddy's girl much'.**

All the immortal sons of Zeus snickered, as Artemis glared at them.

**"Well as your hunters don't exactly work very well with the campers. You will have the middle of the country. If you see any group of campers cross the middle you will send the back were they came from." I agree with him on this, it is a smart tactic, worthy of Athena.**

Athena smiled at the compliment.

"Don't give her a bigger head." Poseidon said.

Athena glared at him.

**"Okay. I will do as you say. I will keep the campers from meeting each other. While I do this I'll search also, but if my hunters do meet a group. I will flash there and see to it that they get back." When everything was set and done I called over uncle Poseidon.**

"This should be interesting." Apollo mused.

**"Uncle I wish to have a word with you, in private." His face looked worried like I knew something, in turn I actually did. As soon as everyone but us to we're left I walked over to him to have a word.**

**"Uncle I know about you and Sally Jackson l, but I do know that she cannot have children. I am sorry but you make sure you treat her right. Also the boy you placed your blessing on I cannot say it was the safest for them. It will attract monsters, very powerful monsters." The look on his face was that of fright then understanding.**

"_Now _your thinking of the consequence?" said Annabeth shaking her head.

**"Yes Artemis I understand, what he will go through. But I cannot visit them ever again, Zeus is growing suspicious of me. I have to message her that I cannot see her again or he will kill them both. I cannot bear the burden of their deaths on my hands. But I will send people to look over her. For the baby's sent there isn't much I can do." He had pure intentions when he blessed the child I knew.**

"Did she-" Apollo started.

"A different deminison me." Artemis cut in.

**"Okay I will keep this between us for the time until you claim him. Okay?" He just nodded with guilt on his face. After he left I teleported back down to my hunter.**

"Blackmail?" Travis asked.

Connor shrugged.

**HUNTERS CAMP:**

**When I got there everyone was asleep other than Zoë who was on watch. "Milady Your back! So what was the meeting about?" She asked**

**"Nothing much. But in the morning we're leaving for Montana. We have been given orders to patrol the middle of the US for any monster." She didn't question this, she got up and walked back to her tent to get some rest. As I called down my chariot and proceeded to drag the moon across the sky.**

"It wasn't up there before?" Percy asked.

**In the morning when I came back the camp everyone had pretty bad bed hair. As I can tell they all had their best sleep in a while. Zoë on the other hand actually perfectly fine just eating a bowl of Cheerios silently, as everyone else was packing for the trip.**

"Cheerios?" Thalia said in disbelief, "The same girl who wouldn't talk in present english, ate _Cheerios?_"

**"Hello milday." They all said in unison.**

**"Hello girls. Get finished packing up while I go search for a campsite." There were some yes's and some murmurs as they all started to pack. Zoë just smirked at them, for she already packed.**

**SALLY POV:**

**After Poseidon left I changed Percy's diaper, let me tell you that one must have been in there for a while. When I opened it just got horrid, he must have let it sit for a while then cried. Well after that was all said and done I knew he was going to be hungry, so I started to mix some formula.**

Hades read ahead, and smirked.

Percy looked warily at the gesture.

**When I finally found it I felt a sudden tingle in both of my breasts, it wasn't painful or pleasuring, it was just numbing. After it settled down I felt my shirt was a little wet, when I looked down I noticed wet spots around my areola.**

"ACK!" Percy said, covering his ears, "Why didn't you warn me!?"

"What's the fun in that?" said Hades, as his smirk grew.

**At this I was confused at what it was, so like any curious person I licked it. As soon as I tasted it I knew it was breast milk, I was astonished by this, for a while I didn't do anything. After I got over my astonishment, I looked down to find a note.**

**Please accept this gift from me. It will allow you to bond with Perseus better. I know about your current condition so please take care of him like he was your own. Thank you for choosing him, you have no idea what it means for me.**

**Mrs. C.**

"Thoughtful." Demeter said.

**As I read this I knew immediately who she was. She was Percy's real mother. I set down the note and picked up Percy and walked over to the rocking chair in the corner. When I sat down I pulled down one side of my shirt and bra, I placed Percy over my nipple waiting for him to latch on.**

"Stop doing that!" Percy yelled, "Why can't you just warn me?!"

"You do know that every mother do this?" Annabeth said.

"But this is _my _mother, and I don't need to know this!" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**On instinct he latched on and started to such like his life depended on it, it was slightly painful at first but eventually I got used to it. After about fifteenth minutes I noticed he stopped, I looked down to see a satisfied sleeping face.**

**After I cleaned his face and my breasts, I proceeded to burp him. After about a minute of little burps in my ear I wrapped him in a blanket and set him in his crib to sleep. After that was all done I walked back into the kitchen to make myself dinner. Just as I was about to start an Iris message popped up.**

"I know who it is." said Hermes in a sing-along-voice.

"Everybody knows who it is." Athena said tiredly.

**"Hello Sally. You there?" It was Poseidon**

**"Oh! Yes I'll be right there." I turned off the stove and walked over to the message.**

"It'll be horrible if you forgot." Leo said, as a small fire flickered in his palm.

**"Hello Sally. I think Zeus is catching onto us. I need to stay away for your safety. I only have a couple of minutes. I'll try to see you when I can, but Zeus has loaded my work schedule with useless things. I hope you understand." He said with concern in his voice.**

"When Zeus in the equation, it's understandable." Hades said.

Zeus glared at him.

**All I could think was how will I live without Poseidon's support. But I understood that Zeus would kill me if he found out. "Okay I understand. But you better help out when you can! What will I tell Percy though, what happened to his father?"**

**"Tell him I was lost at sea, it's not a lie but it's isn't the complete truth. That way you won't have to tell a lie. I must go Zeus is calling me, I will see when I can my love." When he finished he swooped his hand through the message. I was left in silence and with too much to think about, so I made a quick dinner and went to bed after checking on Percy one last time.**

**POSIDEION POV:**

**After my IM with Sally was over I went to the throne room, were Zeus was calling me. As I got there we didn't say a word to each other, he just handed me a list of tasks for him with a smirk on his face when he did.**

"Arrogant bastard." Poseidon muttered.

**I immediately flashed to Atlantis in my throne to look over the list. From what I could tell there was so much stuff it would keep me busy for the next sixteen years. With barely any time for myself. I just sighed and started to work.**

"By then Percy will active Eros blessing." Marcus mused.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**A man in a black cloak that drew in all light like a black hole, all you could see was his mouth. It was in a sadistic smile, he watched a screen of Chaos and Order on their vacation planet.**

"Abyss." Other Percy growled.

"Another enemy." Percy explained, as others gave Other Percy a strange look.

**The room he sat in was slowly losing all color in it but it stopped thirty feet out. But everything inside this bubble was different shades of grey. He just smiled as Chaos tried to regain her strength as Order helped.**

"Being a creepy stalker." Hazel shuddered.

**As the screen shut off he got up and walked to the door, as he walked outside you could see the wake of destruction that he did on the planet Aguilar. But only the continent where Chaos lived on was affected. He loved destroying things but only if they involved Chaos, so he left the other continents alone.**

"Bastard." Piper said.

"I completely agree with you." said Other Percy.

**He jumped off the tower he was in and flew into the sky, pushed by an imaginary force that no one would see. As soon as he left he could hear the people on Aguilar starting to repair everything.**

"Smart." Athena said, nodding.

**"Here I come Chaos!" He shouted in a demonic voice as he flew out of the atmosphere.**

"Oh hell." Leo muttered.

**CHAOS POV:**

**After 36 years of waiting I finally felt Eros touch down on earth. As I watched the scenes unfold over the past week, I was very surprised how kind Sally was to him. I knew that she was going to be a great mother, even though her complications of trying to have children before. But what totally caught me off guard was that she was the lover of Poseidon.**

"The Fates are weird like that." Grover said.

**I smiled at what he did for her though, that baby room was genius. After his gift I thought I would also give her a gift, so to help her bond with Percy deepen so I gave her breasts the ability to lactate. I think she will find this very useful in the future. After I was finished with the screen I felt that HE was coming to the planet.**

**"I'll see you soon ABYSS."**

"And epic fight will happen!" Ares grinned, "I can't wait!"

"Who wants to read next?" Hades asked.

"I will." Demeter said, snatching the book out Hades hands.

Hades glared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson or TTCOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;As:<strong>

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing **

**R: That was just priceless, Percy's reactions over his parents getting it on and getting nipple fed were absolutely hilarious.**

**A: IKR **

**Spop103 **

**Q: I love the story i do you tink you could ask your mom to go to the library more often**

**A: Haha about that...I'm on punishment for my grades. I'm only allowed to be on it if I'm at the Library or other people's houses. You guys are probably thinking...'how is that punishment?' Well you see, I'm not allowed to write stories or anything if it doesn't have to do with school, so now my updates will be a little bit slow. But no worries, I got it all under control ^_^**

**Lugiaman14**

**Q: ****I bet you wish that Fanfiction allowed for copy-and-paste huh? Having to read through the chapter and try to type it up word for word must be difficult and annoying. Great story so far. I cannot WAIT to hear how Artemis is going to react being one of the 9. Hell, ALL of the 9's reactions would be interesting, sadly Zoe and Bianca are dead in canon... Oh well, more hilarity for the other 7. Again, great work thus far, wishing I had the Chronos's power right about now so I can go into the future when this story is actually done.**

**A: No, not really nutsofthechest had send me all the chapters through email. My problem is that this is a _very _long story. Yes reactions of being one of the 9...interesting reactions they will be. Don't we all wish we had Chronos's power...but sadly nobody has that ability...or is there?**

**defencive**

**R: OMGs! I cant wait for the first lemon between Artemis and Percy. Its going to be great!**

**A: Percy in canon and Artemis can't either ^w^**

**poptart24 **

**R: I've never really liked any of the "Reading (insert story here)" stories, but this one is really good and does TTCOC justice.**

**Q: To be honest neither do I...unless it's really good, then in that case I'm all ears...or eyes, whatever. And thank you so much.**

**rmitz53 **

**R: Great chapter. I like percy's reactions to the sexual scenes they are funny. Can't wait for the next chapter.**

**A: Glad you think that :D**

**DarkAssassin97**

**R: Very, very, very good! I cant wait update.**

**A: Well my dear reader, wait no longer!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>NOW:<strong>

**LOCATION SALLYS PLACE:**

**SALLYS POV:**

**After a week of having Percy everything was getting easier, breast feeding doesn't hurt anymore. It actually kind of feels good when he feeds; I think I'm looking forward to it more than he does sometimes. But one thing worries me, since Poseidon's IM me last time I've noticed that there were Cyclops patrolling the area.**

**He was serious when he said he would keep me safe, but every time I'm outside Percy just wrinkles his nose when they pass. They just nodded their head like respecting a prince.**

"Technically I am." Both Percys said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Percy is already really good at playing with his toys. He shows no signs of ADHD or dyslexia like any other demigod, which is strange for any demigod, even for Athena's children. But he still has movements like a battle ready person even if he is only 3 weeks old.**

"What?!" Jason said astonished.

"It really isn't that surprising." said Artemis, "Hermes was able to steal from Apollo when he was a toddle. Mortals impossible, yes. But, remember that this Percy is an immortal."

**So last night was I getting myself-dinner but I burned my hand on the stove, it was really bad but I couldn't do much about it other than ice it. But when I was breast feeding Percy I think he saw it reached out to touch it. Begin the loving mother I am I let him touch it even though it hurt, but something else happened.**

**When he touched it started to sting a little, but at the same time it started to heal itself rapidly. After about thirty seconds of this, he let go and started sucking again. But what amazed me was that it was completely healed, like it never happened, no scare nothing. It even got rid of my sore wrist.**

"The power of healing." Hestia said approvingly.

**To say I was amazed was and under state meant I just kept staring at it for a while until I felt Percy burp in my arms. 'Man he likes to breast feed, well son like father *wink*.'**

"Really?!" Percy said, "I don't want to read anymore."

Everyone laughed.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

"Always the best part." Artemis said.

"Don't get a bigger head." Apollo muttered.

**Well since we've been patrolling the middle of the US we've run across: six groups of campers from both Roman and Greek, several packs of hellhounds, a group of giants, a kindly one, and one group of those half goat half vampire things I care not to remember they were eating a male so we let them then we killed them.**

"T-that's barbaric!" Aphrodite said wide-eyed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Percy asked alarm, "Thought you were suppose to protect-"

"Maidens." Artemis cut in, "Not low-down dirty males."

"Not all of us are low-down or dirty!" Leo protest.

**But right now I'm so bored, we have nothing to do, even my hunters are showing signs of it. So I decided I would pay a visit to uncle to give us some game. I tossed a drachma into the mist; I was by waterfall at the time.**

**"Oh Iris take this offering and show me Hades." For a minute it just said connecting then finally connected.**

"He's not going to do it." Hermes said.

Artemis smiled slyly, "Ever heard of blackmail?"

Apollo and Hermes looked at Artemis at shock.

**"Why hello Artemis! What can I do for my favorite niece?" His voice was dipped in heavy sarcasm. I didn't have time for this.**

**"Well uncle! If you don't want me to tell Zeus about your two demigod children you will do as I say." Nothing like a little blackmail to hurry things up.**

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hestia said disapprovingly, "Do you not know how devastating it is to lose a child? That's like killing one of your hunters."

Artemis looked down in shame.

**"How do you know about them!?" He said in a hurried tone.**

**"Goddess of childbirth, duh, and I was wondering if you could let some monster out over by Oklahoma. Me and my hunters are getting bored, we need something to do. Okay."**

**"Okay I will and if you get bored again just message me; I don't need Zeus on my back already more than he is. I didn't break the oath either, I hope you understand that."**

**"Yes uncle I do. I hope for those monsters sometime next week. Thank you I won't tell father. That goes for you to iris." A sigh was heard that neither of us made, signaling that she understood.**

"Iris is always ready for gossip." Hera said shaking her head.

**"Thank you Artemis. Those monsters should be there in a week at the most." As he finished I nodded and shipped through the message and headed back to camp.**

**Okay before I begin a week ago two days ago when we met up with a group of Greek demigods, one of the girls joined us. But the thing is she is lesbian, I don't mind it's just that she keeps on hitting on one of our other lesbian girls Cody.**

Apollo's eyes widen, "Lesbians? You have Lesbians in you group?! Wouldn't that mean that they'll get kick out because they aren't maidens?"

Artemis turned red, "Technically, they're still maidens...and we're swore off of man not women."

Aphrodite squealed, "How could I forget?! Now I can ship the lesbian ones together! It works out perfectly!"

Artemis groaned and turned to glare at Other Percy, "Why do I even have a point of view this early? I don't even have nothing to do with you!"

Other Percy looked up at the sky and whistled.

Artemis narrowed her slightly, "Right? I have nothing to do with you."

Other Percy looked everywhere but Artemis, "You'll see."

Artemis crossed her arms and sank back in her seat sullenly.

**The thing is they make out daily and I eventually had to put that to a stop. So now they only do it at night in their tent. When I arrived it was midnight, everyone was asleep. So I walked over to my tent but as I walked past Cody's tent I heard a scream of pleasure. I slowed down and leaned closer to listen.**

"Curious?" smirked Apollo.

"It isn't me!" Artemis said, turning a bright red.

**"Ahhhh! Cody faster! Stop teasing my pussy!"**

Apollo's eyes widen, "I will never let you forget this."

Artemis groaned, "I know."

**"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you earlier." After that you could hear Kelsey (New girl) scream her head off in pleasure as she came.**

"How would you know?" Hermes asked suspiciously, "Aren't you a maiden?"

Artemis turned even redder, "I'm not native!"

Hermes opened his mouth, but Hestia cut in, "Leave the poor girl alone."

**Being me, I put a sound proof barrier around their tent and continued on my way. After thousands of years of this with different hunters you learn not to get into their business. To be honest it doesn't even turn me on like it ever has anyways, being a man batting goddess has its perks like never getting horny. (To her they are perks)**

"Not being horny is a perk to you?!" Aphrodite asked shock.

"Didn't aunt Hestia say leave me alone!?" Artemis countered.

"It just a curious question." Aphrodite said innocently.

"Yes." Artemis muttered.

"It is?! No way! You got to get horny!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Aphrodite!" Artemis said horrified.

"Mom!" Piper said in embarrassment.

"What?" Aphrodite asked genuinely confused.

"You don't have a filter do you." Piper said covering her face.

**I just walked over to my tent to go to bed, goddesses need sleep to you know. I just sat there reminiscing some old memories of my very first hunt. Over 4000 years ago I only had 16 hunters at the time.**

**The first one to join was Zoë actually, but after that something tragic happened. I care not to remember the pain full memory, the only one to survive was Zoë, and even my old lieutenant fell in battle. Both of us were the only two left. At the time I was at my weakest and Zoë New it so we struggled to recruit as many as possible.**

**But the thing was we only found four, the rest found us, I suspected that father was helping but I never asked. When we reached 15 hunters again they stopped coming to us. But after one night a found a tattoo over my heart, it was a deer (my sacred animal) it changed color to my emotions.**

**When I got really mad when I found out Orion raped one of my hunters, the tattoo grew and encased my whole right arm. When it did the tattoo seemed to move it had doe and elk running to my Palm, and birds flying all over.**

Apollo's face expression darken, "That damn Orion."

Artemis squeezed Apollo's hand, "That was a long time ago."

"The day that I found out I-"

"I'm fine." Artemis cut in.

Hestia and Hera was pleased to see a sister-brother bond from Apollo and Artemis.

**It would have been beautiful, if I was blinded by pure rage. I rubbed it softly and sighed, and then I got changed into my night gown and went to bed. Before I was fully asleep I tried to remember who brought the girls to camp, but as always I was missing that part, it was so frustrating. Well nothing to do about it for now, so I head off to the realm of Morpheus.**

**CHAOS POV:**

**Over the last two weeks I've being getting better but not by much. I haven't even left the screen of the weeks; I've being watching Percy every day, even when I was taking a shower I was watching.**

"Isn't that a weird place to watch..." said Travis.

"Well when you really miss your kids, you do weird things." Hera shrugged.

"How would you know since you threw me off Olympus?" Hephaestus grumbled.

Hera glared at him.

**He is growing up fast, even for demigod standards. I love him so much I don't know what I would do without him, I must keep him safe even from hear. Order is also watching his adopted son; from the look on his face I can tell he is proud.**

**But since we found out Abyss was on his way here, Order has been using most of his power to slow him down while I heal. From the amount of energy Order has left and how far away Abyss is at the most we will have 7 years.**

**You see the thing is Abyss can't teleport, which is why he is taking so long. But during that time I will be using it to regain as much power as possible, that I can. I still amazed at how it all began, how he became like that. So I look into my memories to remains how it all began.**

"Good thing he can't teleport." Frank said relieved.

**Flashback:**

**Third person pov :**

**A man in a black cloak that seemed to absorb all light stood in front of the 10 primordials (Gaea, Hypnos, Tartarus, Nyx, Oranous, Pontus, Eros, Erebus, Aether, Hemera) and Order and Chaos. He was chained to the ground by chains made of the essence of Chaos herself. It was called craseor, it seeped away his energy, but he still felt immensely powerful.**

"What's the point of them then?" Annabeth said throwing up her hands.

"To hold him down." Connor said slowly.

"That's not what I-never mind."

**"ABYSS! You are beginning accused of potential rape of Chaos!" Shouted Order.**

**"You have been sentenced to be punished by Chaos herself! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"**

**"Only that's if that bitch (Nyx) hadn't found out what I was going to do, you all would have had a new sibling on the way! Hahahahah!" He said with a wicked tone.**

"Oh that bastard." Artemis said glaring at the book.

Everyone agreed.

**We all just stared murder with murder in our eyes, Nyx looked like she was going to snap his neck if she got the chance.**

"And you should had let her." Thalia huffed.

**"All in favor of punishing him?" All hands shot up without a moment's hesitation.**

**"The council has decided! Your punishment shall be handed out by Chaos!"**

**Chaos stood from her seat and walked over to him, when she got to him she removed his hood. What she saw never ceased to disgust her; he had no hair it was all shaved off. Two large scars ran vertically down both eyes, his eyes were what really amused her. Instead of black like everything else about him, they were pure white, his mouth held a wicked grin. She wished she could kill him but, she couldn't as declared by the fates.**

"He sounds terrifying." Dakota noted.

"Damn the fates." Demeter said, "Chaos should be able to do what she wants. She is more powerful than the fates, she should be able to kill him."

Other Percy looked at her, "Funny how things work."

**"I Chaos creator of the entire universe hereby removed Abyss's ability to teleport, or any form of fast travel." After she said this you could see the look on his face change to one of pride to one of horror. He knew exactly what was going to happen next.**

"That's the best you got." Leo said dryly.

"Wait, there's more." Other Percy said.

**Chaos grabbed his shoulder and said this. "I Chaos hereby send Abyss to the first black hole from which you were born." With that he disappeared from the spot with a flash of black.**

**She looked back to the council and they all nodded at her actions. She sat back down and said one more thing. "May he never leave that place for the rest of my immortal life."**

"Oh shit." said Connor, "If he's back that means..."

Everyone paled drastically, as Other Percy's expression darken.

**Flashback end:**

**I sighed at this memory and shook my head to stop more from coming. I walked to were Order was at the time, He was meditating on a pedestal that had engravings of the black holes and stars, his proudest creations as his time of as an immortal.**

**I just sat down in front of him, pulled my knees to my chest, and waited till he was done. Be for I knew it I was in the realm of Hypnos. I dreamt of them only day I had Percy, his black hair sprouting from his head. His innocent cries that made me smile, the way Order looked at him with as.**

**But it was all short lived as he was taken away from me by hands that looked more like claws then hands. Everything turned black except me and the bead. An evil laugh rang out through the empty space.**

**"So this is what the great Chaos was reduced to? Ha! Look at yourself, your more weak than one of those fucking Olympians." He said with a cruel voice. My mind started racing.**

"Excuse me?" Hera said.

**'How does he know about the Olympians? They were made while he was locked up. How!?'**

**"Ah... Yes the Olympians. I just learned about them from an old friend." My mind suddenly race to Eros, he couldn't have.**

**"But yet I did. I left him floating in space. It will take a few centuries to heal all of his injuries. But after I'm done with you, I'm going to see your son for a visit."**

"Oh well fuck me." Jake said, "Isn't that perfect!?"

**"YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! YOU HEAR ME! Even if you make me go to the realm of the faded I will find a way out! I will stop at nothing to kill you!" I yelled from my bed still unable to move. There was silence for a while, until he finally decided to speak.**

**"We shall see about that." He said just above a whisper. I was the pulled out of my dream, by someone calling my name.**

**"Chaos! Chaos! Oh! Thank Order you are awake. You were brought in here a little while ago by Order. But then you started to toss and turn then you started to scream."**

**It was my daughter Nyx who woke me up, for someone who was a domain related to darkness she is really nice and loving. She had a panicked look on her face; I guess I should tell her I'm all right.**

"She loving and nice!?" Percy said, "Not in our dimension!"

**"Hey. I'm fine don't worry so much okay. Now I have a task for you okay." She just nodded.**

**"I need you to go to earth and protect the planet okay. Try to convince Gaea to help. I know after our little spat she isn't too fond of me, so try and pull some favors." She looked at me blankly for a minute.**

"Gaea the same in every dimension." Poseidon said shaking his head, "Good to know."

**Until she nodded and gave me one last hug and teleported to earth. Though since it was such a far teleportation she won't be able to move for a while, but as long as she can get it done I'm happy.**

**YEAR 1:**

**SALLY POV:**

**Well after a year of having Percy I can tell you one thing, it was anything but normal. He was already saying simple words like mama; he even said a small sentence 'I have to poo.' Which is outstanding, this child would make even Athena swallow her pride and suck it, for saying her children are advanced.**

"I don't like this Sally." Athena mumbled.

"I do." said Poseidon smugly.

**I was putting together a puzzle the other day; he walked/ran over to the couch and sat down. What he did next amazed me was he pointed at the puzzle piece in my hand, and pointed to a spot on the table.**

"Nerd." Percy snorted.

"Hey!"

**He kept doing this until the whole puzzle was complete, when I looked at the clock it had taken only two hours to complete. Since then I've started to get him more advanced toys such, as a rubix cube or 3D maze puzzles.**

"I love the rubix cube!" Leo said, "I'm almost done. Did you know this is the most time-consuming toy ever?!"

**But his scent is getting stronger, when I picked him up from daycare once he had strangled a snake with his hands. I screamed to be honest. I saw one of our Cyclops guards was missing to.**

"Oh...so, now your life is going to be similar to mine?" Percy asked.

"This happened to you?" Other Percy asked.

Percy nod.

**I found golden dust of two monsters in the ally down the street I think was him. I've tried to IM Poseidon but it never gets through, so I guess that sick Zeus must have him doing stupid shot still. *sigh* when will I ever see you again.**

**PERCY POV: **

"How can I-I mean you have a point of View already?" Percy asked, "You're one!"

**'Man I love mommy so much, I wish I could tell hew. But my mouth won't wowk like it's supposed to. Today I get to see one of my fwiends today, they may not be as smawt as me but I like them. Mommy says I'm special, I don't get what she means by this.'**

"This is ridiculous." Athena muttered, "We're getting a POV from a one-year-old."

**I was sitting in mommy's lap watching spongebob squarepants; I loved this show I don't know why I just do. I noticed it was noon as mommy calls it that meant lunch time, even as big as I was I still loved getting bweast fed. I don't know why, but it felt so wight when I start to dwink until I feel I can't eat anymore.**

"Damn Eros." Percy muttered, "This is completely embarrassing."

"But it's _my _life." Other Percy reminded him.

"But you're another me, so technically-"

"Stop before you confuse somebody." Reyna cut in.

"Too late." Connor and Travis groaned.

**I keep heawing mommy say something like sent, but it doesn't concewn me so I play with my wubix cube (rubix cube). But even as I do this I notice mommy still has a wowweid look on her face, so I twot over and hug her leg. She smiles and pats my head and says it's going to be okay. Then something hits me.**

"You know who you are?!" Leo exclaimed, "Already!?"

**"I have to poo." She smiles one of hew famous smiles then leads he to the bathwoom.**

Everyone erupted into laughter.

"N-nevermind." said Leo between laughter.

Both of the Percys' blushed.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

**After a year of searching both camps stopped trying to find something, but the Romans did something stupid 'probably a male made the decision', but they went after the great prophecy.**

"Great." Reyna groaned.

**They defied the Oracle, trust me you never want the Oracle on your bad side. But they did somehow they lost entire legion of demigods in Alaska, but what made it so bad they lost a weapon that was blessed by Jupiter himself, again bunch of retards.**

"Hey!" The Romans growled.

**They prayed for us to help, but we cannot do anything in the land away from the gods. So we heard their pleas of despair, so many young maidens lost to those lands. The hunt also found nothing of the power signatures, but Hades is also providing steady supplies of game to hunt for us in the meantime.**

**But a rumor has spread throughout Olympus that uncle Poseidon has a child now, I know it's true. But Zeus still thinks there just rumors, thanks to Aphrodite spreading lies lately. I'll have to thank her for keeping uncles secret safe for now.**

"Aphrodite doing something positive for once?!" Hera asked shock.

"Don't be so surprise." Aphrodite muttered crossing her arms.

**YEAR 2:**

**SALLYS POV:**

**After two years it is getting more and more dangerous in the house. Percy was at day care the other day and a strange man they said came by and tried to pick him up. Thankfully they knew something was wrong, so they called me from school to come and pick him up right away. He also talks like a normal seven year old now, with the words he uses. But he still can't us his R's, which is cute since he is so little.**

"He talks like a seven-year-old." Jason said slowly, "That didn't bring any flags to anybody?"

**Poseidon still hasn't contacted me, but I heard he can't anymore by my source that I have Zeus is getting very suspicious of me. His sent is getting to strong to so I've made a plan I'm going to find someone to mask his sent.**

"Dammit!" Percy cursed, "Even in your dimension, Gabe got to come along."

**I know there are a lot of rich men at my work that look at me with lust in their eyes. But I need someone with a stronger sent someone even disgusting, but it's all to protect my child I have to remember that.**

"I'm done!" Leo exclaimed showing everyone his rubix cube.

"Okay..." Demeter said, before muttering, "That boy needs cereal."

**PERCY POV: (he can think without the r problem but he still can say it right.)**

**I noticed mommy is dressing up and going out more. I don't know why she just says it's to protect me. But from what? I don't know but, yesterday I saw this stray dog (hellhound) who looked really hungry.**

**So I went inside and grabbed some of my favorite thing when I'm hurt, I thinks its called Ambrosia or something like that. So I tossed some in the air, he caught it to. But what happened next scared me he exploded into fine golden sand. I ran inside and cried in mommy's lap for a while.**

"Aw."

**"Percy? Hey I have to go out tonight." As I was brought out from my thoughts.**

**"Again! But mommy you just went out last week!"**

"Is she having a conversation with a two-year-old?" Athena said raising an eyebrow.

"That talks like a seven-year-old. Yes, yes she is." Hermes said.

**"I know. But it's all to protect you Percy. And I will do anything to protect you from harm. Okay so I'll see you later tonight. You'll have your favorite baby sitter over it."**

**"Cammy is conning!" Yes I loved her so much she is pretty to (a daughter of Aphrodite who needed a job).**

Aphrodite flipped her hair, "And my kids are the perfect job for that."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"HEY!"

**"Yep! She'll be here in twenty minutes. So my little monster can you take care of yourself until then?"**

**"Yep!" I nodded in excitement. She gave me one last hug then headed out, not waiting for Cammy to arrive.**

**YEAR THREE:**

**SALLY POV:**

**Well I finally found someone who can mask Percy's sent for a while. He isn't the best person for the job, but I'll have to suffice for now. He says he wants to get married, I don't mind really but I don't love him. Not with his personality, but if it keeps him with me longer to protect Percy I'll do it.**

"Glad to see that I'm the reason she had to suffer." Percy muttered.

**He has a job but it low income, just enough to get us by. Percy has still yet to meet him, but he does know about Percy, since I told him. I'm planning to do it in a week, over inviting him over to dinner.**

**"Hey honey. Is everything alright?" He asked**

"This can't be Gabe." Percy said suspiciously.

**"Yeah just thinking about when you get to meet my son, also when we're getting married." I replied.**

**He had a look that said he was thinking and just nodded, then went back to looking at his magazine. To be truthful I wish I didn't have to have him with me. All he does is read magazines when we're together, or hang out with his friends who like to play poker. But I have to.**

**I looked at the time and it read seven o'clock. "Hey I have to go home Percy is going to worry soon." He just nodded his head in acknowledgement. I got up grabbed my things and left. Don't get me wrong I'm never going to sleep with him, he's tried to get me to, but I'm playing the 'not until we're married card' to keep myself clean for now.**

"But what will be her excuse when she got married?" Apollo wonder out loud.

"We'll see."

**LINE BREAK:**

**After about thirty minutes I got home to find Percy snoring on the couch. Even for a two and a half year old he still gets to wait up for me. I saw Cammy in the kitchen messing with her makeup. I could tell she had a date tonight, probably around ten-ish.**

**"Hey Cammy. Was Percy any trouble tonight?"**

**"No. Not really. He just mostly watched TV and read his books. Man is your kid smart; he just kept reading me facts from the books." I smiled and nodded.**

"Probably didn't know any of them." Artemis said slyly.

"Hey! My kids are smart just like at Piper." Aphrodite protested.

**"Well let me take him to bed then I'll get your check for the week." She just nodded.**

**I grabbed Percy and lifted him up; I took him to his room. It changed quite a bit instead of a crib a small bed stood and all the toys were advanced. I laid him down on his bed just in time for him to wake up a bit.**

**"Hey mommy... how was youw night out?" He asked in a tired voice.**

**"It was good. Now you need to go to sleep mister I don't want you grumpy tomorrow." He just nodded and curled up under his sheets.**

**After I closed his door I walked back to the kitchen to pay Cammy. Now Cammy has Brown hair that comes down to mid-back. She has an hourglass figure with C cups that looked like they could fit in the palm of my hands. Her eyes were blue colored with a hint of brown in them. She stood at 5' 7" short compared to my impressive 5' 11" height.**

"Might wanna-" Demeter started.

Percy turned to Leo, "Think your magic toolbox can give me some headphones?"

"Let's see." Leo muttered, "Headphones?"

Leo searched through his toolbox, "Er...n-wait, yes! Here you go."

Percy put them on, "Go head."

"Alright." Demeter said.

"What?" Percy called.

**Well when I came into the room I saw her fixing her bra as under her shirt. I got an idea; I walked over silently so she couldn't hear me and grabbed her from behind. She jumped a couple of inches off the ground.**

**"Miss. Jackson please don't do that." As she tried to turn around with my hands on her shoulders. But I held her firm in place and wrapped my arms around her torso.**

"Some lesbian shit about to go down." Apollo muttered.

**"Now Cammy...what have I said about doing those kind things in my house?"**

**"You said to not to do them in the open but-." I cut her off by giving a light squeeze to me left nipple which I earned a moan from her for.**

**"Miss. Jackson what are you doing." She said in a serious tone. But it was laced with pleasure.**

"Can you hear what's going on?" Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy said.

"CAN-Nothing." Annabeth said.

**"Well I haven't had sex in a while, and I see a beautiful hound women in my house I can't miss the opportunity to tease her a little." I said as I grabbed both of her breasts and started to rub them.**

"Good thing Percy can't hear this." Frank said.

"Bad thing is _I _can." Hazel said, fanning her face.

**"Miss. Jackson pleases... I have... to go soon." She said in between breaths.**

**"Well your right, I guess. Maybe next time." I said as I let go. To my ears it sounded like she let out a whimper for more. I just smiled and rubbed her wet panties under her skirt. She just gave a soft moan as I pulled away again and gave her check for the week and a little extra for my playtime with her.**

"Dirty." Hermes said.

Annabeth took the headphones off of Percy.

"Is it over?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Annabeth answered.

**After she left I went back to Percy's room to see if he was still sleeping. As I suspected he was sleeping like a rock sprawled out on his bed, snoring with the covers thrown off. I just walked over to him and put the covers back on, then kissed his head and wished him a good night.**

**ZEUS POV:**

"This should be good." Hera said glaring at Zeus, "What stupid thing have you done now?"

**Hera is so going to have my head, she just learned about Thalia and Jason. She said she's going to take Jason away to the Roman camp, he's is still my child but he is Roman.**

"Well duh." muttered Dionysus flipping through his wine magazine.

**Poseidon seemed happy when she announced it, I don't know why but I'll tell you Hades said after Thalia leaves home he will hunt her down with his most ferocious monsters. I don't know what to but she does show signs of leaving her home, I don't blame her, I left them for themselves. What am I going to do?**

**YEAR FOUR:**

**SALLY POV:**

**Today was the day I introduce Percy to my boyfriend. I'm more nervous than I should be though; you see Percy is starting to be rebellious for his age. I worried how he will treat Percy, he's kind of has the character that says he didn't like kids. The wedding is also a year away, I'm paying for most of it though, and he's poor.**

"That's horrible!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

**As I walked in the house I found a note from Cammy, I told my fiancé to just sit in the living room. The note read.**

**'Hey I have to leave early, I'm sorry. My mother needed me for something. I left at six thirty pm; the clock said six forty five so was gone long. Percy is taking a nap right now, he should wake up soon. He played outside for a while, with one child from the neighborhood. That's about it good luck with introducing Percy.'**

"This is where shit goes down." Apollo guessed.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine." Artemis said dryly.

"Actually I am." Apollo said smiling, blinding everyone.

"That's not what I meant." Artemis sighed.

**As I finished reading I heard Percy's door open.**

**"Mommy you here?" He said all sleepy like.**

**"Yeah Percy, I'm here. Come in here I have someone I'd like you to meet."**

**As he walked in he had a drowsy face on. He looked at me and blinked a few times, yawned, then looks too were by fiancé was. He had a surprised look on his face, before he ran to behind my legs to hide himself. He uses my pants for something to hold on to, and peeked from behind me. I bent down and picked him up in my arms and walked over to were my fiancé was.**

**"Say hi don't be rude." All I got was a muffled hello from his face that was stuffed in my shoulder.**

**"No say it to him not me." He looked at me and nodded.**

**"H-hello I'm pewcy." He said in a shy tone while he stuck his hand out for him to shake it.**

"I thought you got your 'r's under control!" said Clove sleepily.

"You're actually listening to the story!?" Jake asked shock.

**"Hello Percy... I'm Gabe Ugliano." He said while he shook his hand.**

"Damn it is Gabe." Percy muttered.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

**Well after a meeting on Olympus today Hera officially announced that my father broke his oath that was with his brothers. To be honest none of us were surprised, we even made bets on what order they were going to break it first.**

"That's embarrassing." Athena said looking at the Big Three.

**I bet father then Poseidon then Hades. It looks like Apollo owns me 500 Drachma, heh... stupid male should of know whether to bet with the goddess of childbirth.**

"Yeah that is pretty stupid." Hermes agreed.

"I thought you were on my side!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I'm on my side." Hermes corrected him.

**After the meeting, as Zeus got pulled by his ear out of the room we all snickered at this. We all gave each other the money surprisingly all the women and Poseidon won. As we counted Poseidon came over to me.**

**"Thank you for not telling Zeus. You have no idea what it means to me." He said with gratitude.**

**"No problem uncle. Just remember your child will be discovered sooner or later. I'm only buying you time."**

**"I know. Recently Sally had to find a male to hide his sent. Trust me the male she found is so repulsive not even Aphrodite could make him pretty. But I don't trust his character, he seems risky." As he said this, I put this male on my list of top 100 to kill soon. Well at least until the child is safe.**

"Thank you." Percy said gracefully.

**He could still be saved from turning into a male who rapes people. The younger hunters have been getting to me, so I've started to soften up for infant males. That's about it though.**

"So when they grow up that's it?" Dakota asked.

"Probably." Artemis shrugged.

**"Well hopefully nothing bad happens to Percy while he is with him. I don't want to make any house calls in the next year."**

"YOU JINX IT!" Leo exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump.

Everyone glared at him, "Really Leo?"

Leo looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"I'll read." Poseidon said.

Demeter handed him the book.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson or TTCOC.**

**Let's try for ten reviews shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A:<strong>

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing**

**R: You might want to make it so both Percy's are immune to any non-playful actions that intend to do them harm due to some of the content in later chapters and due to who are in the lemons even if the gods were warned not to harm them I think their emotions will override rational thoughts? Also could you make it so while reading everyone is immune to harm/death from gods taking their true forms since I am pretty sure that at least some scenes will have content which will enrage some of them enough to do so?**

**A: Yes, of course, can't have either Percys severely harm by them continuing to read this.**

**nutsofthechest **

**R: going great so far i have to say, better than any other reading of a story i have ever read to be truthful.**

**A: Why thank you.**

**RiptideFTW**

**Q: Great story so far, do you plan on adding any characters like earlier in the series, lie right after the lightning thief or something, or do u plan on adding any more characters from other Percy's dimension.**

**A: Hmm...maybe, you'll have to see ;)**

**just thought(Guest)**

**Q: Won't it be awkward percys family slowly reading all those sexy times? I mean he's all modest and that ad the scene where Venus does that ting to like 7 year old percy come on tats be awkward for everyone.**

**A: Of course it'll be awkward...and embarrassing, but the show must go on.**

**candycrum**

**R: Update soon**

**A: Four days is pretty soon isn't it? **

**AgitatedDog9288 **

**R: Read true child of chaos loved the story I am loving the reading of it-you do the true child of chaos justice!**

**A: Why thank you!**

**mattcun **

**Q: plz write more**

**A: planning to.**

**angelkiller**

**R: Here s a brilliant idea have artemis or percy read their sex scene. Now that would be bloody fantastic.**

**A: We shall see...and it _is _a brilliant idea thanks for it.**

**Now enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>NOW:<strong>

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**SIX MONTHS AFTER GABE MOVED IN/ PERCY IS FIVE:**

**Percy hated going home. Nowadays Sally would have to work late, at least until seven. She had to quit school also, so that she could afford to stay in the house. The credit card that they gave to her when she adopted Percy didn't work, it asks of a password. But she can't figure it out.**

"How was it suppose to protect Percy, if she needs a code!?" Artemis said.

**Gabe stays home most of the time; he only works on the weekends at the supermarket in down the street. Percy goes to preschool every day; he gets home from it every day at three. He tries to make the walks as long as possible, talking with friends, taking a detour, or even just staying with the teacher's at the school.**

"He's that bad?" Hestia asked.

"That bad." Both Percys said, "If not worse."

**He is a lot different from six months ago. He only smiles when people ask him something or when he sees his mom. But he hasn't put on a true smile since six months ago. He's about four feet tall and looks like he swims a lot.**

**He's lean and even has a two pack. But every day even if it's a hundred degrees out, he always has on a long sleeve shirt and pants. It's to hide the bruises and cuts, no scars yet but he thinks he'll get one sooner or later.**

"These jackass has beating up a five-year-old." Athena demanded furiously.

**He just got home and stood in front of the door, just waiting and waiting. You could smell the bear and cigars through the door. 'Gabe probably has some of his retarded friends over', he thought. As he opened the door the smell increased tenfold.**

**You could hear the door hit empty beer cans, as it swung open. As he walked in he could hear Gabe and his friends playing poker, or watching ESPN. He tried to walk by as fast as he could; Gabe spotted him in a heartbeat.**

"This can't be good." Hazel said.

"It isn't." Other Percy said.

**"Hey twerp! What are you doing home so late!? Huh!?" He yelled/spoke without even facing him.**

**"My teacher had me help clean-up with them." Percy said.**

**"Uhuh... Well that didn't change the fact that you are late and you know what that means." As he said this his friends got their stuff and left. Knowing full well what was going to happen next. Gabe cracked his knuckles and checked the clock. He had three hours until Sally got home.**

"No." Hestia said cover her mouth shock.

**You see Sally still can't know that have is beating and is abusing her son. In fact every time she's home Gabe says they're best buds. But if she knew not even half the things Gabe has done to Percy she would leave him.**

**"Well what will it be? Punching? Whipping? Or my favorite, boiled water?" He said with malice in his voice. You see the thing is Gabe discovered Percy heals in water, and can breathe in it. After he tried to drown him once before when he was punishing him. But he found a way around it with his sick personality.**

"Urgh!" Reyna said, "This is horrible."

**He found out if the water is boiled it will burn him, scars him while it happens to. But Percy didn't have any scars. That's because every night, when Sally is asleep. Gabe will wake up and take Percy to the bathroom, force his head into the toilet, them throw him in the bath to heal him.**

"That bastard!" said Aphrodite.

**"I want none of that! You sick perverted slo-." Before he could even finish the sentence a bottle flew by his head and hit the wall behind him. He just stood there, shaking in fear.**

"This is horrible." Hazel whispered.

**"What was that punk!?" He yelled.**

**"You heard me! You're a pig! A person who isn't meant for earth! Someone who should just go die in a hole!" Percy screamed.**

**As soon as he finished, he felt a fist collide with his chest. He flew back into the wall, He left an imprint in the wall, slid down to we're the waiting glass shards of the bottle were. By the time he even could make a sound, a foot collided with his gut, knocking the air out of him. He gasped for air, as he could tell a rib was broken for the kick. But even in all the pain he stood back up to face Gabe.**

Everyone's eyes widen with shock.

"That is ten-no- a million times worse than my Gabe." said Percy.

**He was met with a punch to the face; he collapsed on the ground wheezing. Gabe went to the kitchen and filled up a pitcher of water. He came back and poured the water over Percy to heal him.**

**He didn't want his punching bag to die, that would be bad. During this whole time Percy was thinking about his mother, as he received hit at hit, kick after kick. Then getting water poured all over him. But the time an hour passed Gabe was sweating for punching and kicking. Percy just lay they're without a single scratch on him.**

"This is why that rule about not protecting our kids is stupid!" Aphrodite said glaring.

**Water surrounded him in a pool, his clothes were in tatters. He just held a blank expression on his face, staring into nothing. Gabe finally caught his breath and just stared at Percy. After all that beating he still hadn't gotten a scream out of him. So he decided to try a new tactic. He bent down to Percy's ear and whispered something.**

**"How about this you stay here for a couple while I call a friend." As he finished he got up and wobbled over to the phone and dialed a number. After what seemed an eternity of lying there in silence, a ring was heard from the doorbell. Gabe got up and trudged to the door to find his friend.**

"This isn't good." Hazel muttered.

**At the door was a female, she was about five six. She had blonde hair and as fairly busty. She came in and sat down at the table and starred at Percy. She looked at Gabe; he nodded in an unspoken question. He got out a wad of cash from his pocket and gave her some. She just smiled and took it.**

"Protitusite?" Hermes guessed.

**Once that was all done she started to rummage in her purse for something. After a little she finally pulled out something that Percy had seen before. It was a strap-on for a female; he had a fearful look on his face as he knew what she was going to do with it.**

"No I can't..." Hazel said shaking her head.

"Here." Percy said handing her the headphones.

"Thank you." Hazel said gatefully, as she put them on.

**She walked into the bathroom and put it on. As she walked out Gabe left the room for the living room. She walked over to Percy who was now in the corner curled up in a ball.**

**"Hey... it's okay." She said as she grabbed Percy and drug boom over to her. He started to panic at what was happening to him.**

"He's five!" Athena said outrage, "How is it okay!?"

**"Shhhhh... easy" she whispered in his ear as she started to pull down his pants. After quiet a struggle he was finally in his boxers. He tried to get away and yell for help, she just clamped her hand over his mouth.**

"Yeah it's definietly okay." Dionysus muttered sarcastically.

**She used one arm to hold back both arms, as she positioned herself. With panic and fear in his eyes he just prayed, to anyone he could think of, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and others. Any god or deity he knew of he prayed to his last prayer was to his mother.**

**'Please help me mother. I know you're out there and not here. But please come find me and help me.'**

Hestia wiped away the few tears that slip, "Dear gods, I hope we helped you!"

**Just as she pulled down his boxer and positioned herself of his hind entrance, a scream rang out through the house. Both the women and Percy looked to see what it was, Gabe came from the other room to look.**

**There standing in a blue working uniform that had the label New York Sweets on it stood Sally Jackson with absolute horror on her face, which quickly turned to rage.**

"And shit goes down." Hermes said.

**ON CHAOS'S VACTATION PVACTATION:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**To say Chaos was pissed off would be the understatement of her immortal life. It took all ten primordial gods and Order, to keep her in her chair. They all were using their powers to keep her seated. Even though she was in a weakened state they could barely keep her seated.**

"Well yeah she just almost witness her son being rape!" Demeter exclaimed.

**"Let me go! So I can kill him!" She screamed.**

"Yeah let her go!" Thalia said.

**"No Chaos! We can't let you go! The fates will have your head of you go down there right now. If you interfere with this... they will kill him." Order shouted as he held onto her shoulder.**

"Goddamn the fates." Hera huffed.

**As she saw Gabe stop beating Percy, she sighed in partial relief. But as he walked to the phone, she read his mind so did the others. After a second of reading his mind they all had a disgusted look on their face.**

**Nyx gagged as she read his mind. Seconds later Eros ran from the room to throw up, even for the primordial of love. He could not stand Gabe's Thought of what he was going to do to Percy, the same baby he delivered. (They found Eros and healed him)**

**A silent sob escaped Chaos lips; she sat back down and started to weep. All the other couldn't meet her eyes.**

**"Why... why... why would he do that to him!?" She said through sobs.**

"Yeah, what the hell wrong with him!?" Athena said.

**"I don't know. But if Sally doesn't kill him... I will." Order said to her as he sat back down.**

"Glad we all agree." said Demeter.

**BACK TO EARTH:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**Sally had just gotten off work. She was going home early to surprise Percy, so they could go to dinner. She found a fancy homestead style little restaurant, Sunshine Inn was its name. When she got home she noticed another vehicle outside that she didn't reorganize.**

**As she walked in she heard Percy scream, she ran to the door and unlocked it. The seen she was met with made her want to go ballistic. There was Percy, face first on ground. With a women she didn't know, that had a strap-on on, it positioned at Percy's ass ready to rape him.**

"Yeah, now go and fuck up the bitch." Aphrodite said.

"I never seen Aphrodite so angry." Apollo said to Hermes.

**At first there were a thousand thoughts that rushed her mind, and then she let out a screen of horror. As Gabe came in the room with a slight look of surprise on his face, the horror on her face turned to that of rage.**

"Yeah you should be surprise." said Artemis, "You low-down dirty-"

"Let's try to keep the cursing down to a bit?" Dakota said.

Artemis gave him deadly glare, "You don't tell what to do you dirty, stupid mortal."

Dionysus turned into Bacchus, looked up from his wine magazine, and glared at Artemis.

**"PERCY!" She ran over, grabbing her son. She elbowed the bimbo in the face, effectively breaking her nose in the process. Gabe just stood there stunned with a dumb look on his face.**

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU SLUT!" She screamed at the women as she grasped her nose in pain, as blood flowed like a river from it. She nodded quickly, grabbed her things and left.**

"Then there was one." said Hades.

**"You! What in the names of Hades were you doing to him!? You know what I don't even want to hear it! Get out of my house! You worthless piece of shit!" As she finished she drew in a breath of air. His face turned from that of stunned to anger.**

**"You're the piece of shit! You're always gone! I have to relieve my anger somehow! What do you suspect me to do!? Talk to someone! Bah! The little punk makes a perfect punching bag if I must say so."**

Percy fumbled in anger, "Did he just call my mother a piece of shit?!"

**As soon as he finished his face was met with a punch from Sally. By this time Percy had come over his initial shock and just watched. He cheered in his head as his mom punched Gabe in the face with all of her might. He quickly got his pants back on as Gabe recovered from the punch.**

**"You bitch!" He said as he recovered from the blow. He quickly grabbed Sally by the hair, punched her in the face knocking her out.**

"Oh hell no." Percy said, glaring at the book.

The ground started to shake.

"Percy calm down." Annabeth said, "This didn't happen to your mom."

"Doesn't stop it from making it more real." Percy growled.

But the ground stopped shaking.

**"Ha-ha... now I'm going to do to you want that woman was going to do to Percy." As he said this he slapped her awake.**

"Where are we!" Demeter demanded furiously.

**She screened as he dragged her to room to rape her. She kept punching and kicking him, but no yield. Percy ran over but tripped on the water still on the floor. By the time he got up all he saw was Gabe threw his mother onto the bed in the main bedroom. Gabe looked at him with a sick smile and closed the door. With a click the door locked, Percy ran to the door and started to bang on it.**

"And where the hell is Order?" Artemis said.

**"No don't! Please don't! Nooooo! *smack* plea- please don't." That was all Percy heard from behind the door. He just kept banging and banging on the door. All he heard were screams, shouts, and cries of pain.**

**After all of the pounding on the door he couldn't even lift his arms any more, from pure exhaustion. He slumped on the wall beside the door listing to the cries of pain from his mother.**

"This is horrible." Hestia covering her face.

**After what seemed like an eternity the door finally clicked open. Percy rushed in not even paying attention to Gabe. When he saw his mother she was curled up on the bed with a black and blue face. She still had on her shirt but her legs were cover by the blanket. She saw Percy and whispered.**

**"I'm sorry Percy... I... I should have been there for you. P-please don't hate me... remember I will always love you..." She said the last part below a whisper. But she let out a breath and closed her eyes.**

Frank took off the headphones from Hazel.

"It's over?" Hazel asked.

Frank nod.

"Bullshit." Piper said slowly, "You're telling me that nobody, _nobody _was there to stop that from happening?"

**"Mom? Mommy? Are you still there? MOMMY!?" As Percy shouted as he shook her shoulder fiercely. He called out mom over and over again. She just laid there unresponsive. He just starred at her crying as hard as possible. A chuckle escaped Gabe's lips, Percy immediately looked at him.**

**"You I'm going to kill you!" He said Gabe just chuckled at this and looked into his eyes big mistake.**

"Big _big _mistake." Other Percy said smirking evilly.

**Percy's eyes looked like black and white Suns of power, solar flares of power shooting off the iris across the eyes. They were lased with so much power he looked like that of a God. He just screamed and as he did Percy's consciousness faded to black.**

**OLYMPUS:**

"There better be a perfectly good reason why we wasn't there." Artemis muttered.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**Everyone was gathered for the anniversary of Zeus and Hera's wedding. Everyone was at the party, minor gods, major gods, and forest creatures. Zeus and Hera we accepting gifts, so fare they were simple things like crowns and rings.**

"It so happened to be our anniversary?" Hera said, "_And _Zeus actually remembered? Bullshit."

**But every single god in Olympus flinched when they all felt a massive power surge. Zeus looked at Hermes with a glance, he nodded and closed his eyes for a second and smiled. He looked back at Zeus and nodded. Zeus stood up and quieted everyone down.**

"What the hell you two idiot planning." Demeter said.

"HEY!"

**"Every god in Olympus is to get ready for battle immediately! All Olympians are to come with me!" Everyone knew this was about the sudden power surge. Most thought it was a titan, announcing its presence. So they scurried off to get ready while all Olympians gathered in the throne room. Even Hades appeared in full battle ready armor.**

"What wait?" said Travis rubbing his temple, "What's going."

**"We all felt it. We know what to do. We secured the target; if he or she is hostile don't be afraid to hurt them. Everyone I give you permission to use your divine forms if it gets out of hand. Artemis have your hunters in central park for standby that is all."**

**As Zeus finished Artemis nodded as did everyone else. Even Hestia had a weapon. No one has ever seen her wield a weapon, not even a dagger for self-defense. As soon as everyone was ready the all teleported to were the power was last sensed.**

**SALLY'S HOUSE:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**As everyone arrived outside Hestia noticed Poseidon visibly stiffen. Nobody else noticed but Artemis knew what this place was. Zeus signaled for them to go inside. Through the mist all the mortals saw were twelve people with expensive clothes walking to a semi-rundown house. Zeus was leading the Hera with the rest in tow, Poseidon in the back though not wanting to be here as Zeus was here to.**

**Zeus knocked on the door and waited for a little. As no response came Zeus nodded to Hermes to open the door. With ease he unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. The first thing that hit them was the smell.**

**It smelled harshly of beer and cigars, everyone gagged a little when they smelled it. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness they notice a lot of water on the ground and a little blood in the corner.**

"Wonder what _their _reaction going to be."

**Artemis walked forward first following the wreckage from the dining room to the kitchen. A sound came from the other room that sounds like a gasp. She slowly took out her daggers and continued to walk forward.**

**Apollo came up fast behind her with his bow, not wanting to have his sister harmed if anything happened. As they got to the bedroom they met a scene most could not un-see with ease. In the corner was a boy huddled in the fetal position, a window open above him letting in the cool night air.**

**On the bed was a woman that was beaten and bruised. But right on the wall on the opposite side of the door layer a large man. But the man did not look human; he was red all around him with what looked like bones on the outside.**

"Well damn Percy- I mean Other Percy." said Percy.

**But in an instant they all knew what happened the man had been turned inside out. All of his internal organs were on the outside but he wasn't bleeding. Most of the Olympians gagged at the sight. Aphrodite had to excuse herself before she threw up.**

Aphrodite felt the vile rising in her throat, she grimance, "That pretty acttracuted."

**Artemis didn't look that bad, even in all of her years of killing men, this was one of the worst things she had seen. Hades looked like he was taking notes on it for a new torture. Hestia didn't even look at the man but instead ran to the boy in the corner.**

"That's totally your reaction." Demeter said.

**"Hey...are you alright." She whispered to the boy, he nodded but stayed in the same position.**

**Artemis notice this and snapped out of her trance. She ran over to the women to check on her.**

**"Apollo help me see if she is still alive." She said as he rushed over to check up on her.**

**"She seems to be barely breathing. Her pulse is weak to. I don't know if she will make it." As he said this Poseidon walked over and whispered something into Apollo's ear.**

"Are you not the god of healing?" Artemis said.

**"Please save her. She is Sally. I'm pretty sure you've heard of her from Artemis." As he finished Apollo looked at him and nodded, then began healing her. Hestia was holding the boy in her arms cradling him as he cried.**

**"Did you see who did this? Don't answer if it hurts you." She said still cradling him. He didn't answer her. But everyone in the room jumped when they heard a gasp from the body.**

**Zeus looked around to see who did it, everyone shook their heads. Then he stared at the man's body and noticed a small movement in the lungs.**

"He still _alive_?" Leo said in disbelief.

**"He's still alive." Everyone looked at the man in horror, even Hades looked awestruck. Zeus slowly walked over to him and stared at the moving human.**

"That disgusting!" Aphrodite gagged.

**"Impossible." Both Athena and Apollo whispered at the same time. Zeus extended his hand to try to search him for why he was still alive.**

**"He has a torture immortality placed on him. Whatever that powerful being caught him doing it must have been bad." Then they all turned to the boy nestled in Hestia's lap. She nodded at them understanding that the boy must have seen something.**

**"Hey...um what is your name little boy?"**

**"Perseus" He whispered.**

**"Okay Perseus. Do you know what happened here before we found you?" He asked using her powers of the hearth to warm his body so he would feel more comfortable.**

**"Yes I saw it all." He said a little louder this time a he adjusted himself in her lap, to find a more comfortable position.**

**"Can you tell us?" She asked in a warm voice. He nodded then began his story.**

**About two hours later he finally finished his story. All of the women looked at Gabe like they wanted to murder him. All of the men looked like at Percy with sadness in their eyes, about the part of him almost getting raped.**

"So pretty much the same reaction." Hermes noted.

**Even Ares looked slightly uncomfortable as he looked at him. Artemis was on the verge of a nuclear meltdown, after she heard what Gabe did to his mother. Apollo finally finished healing her; she wouldn't wake up though he said she was in a coma.**

"At least she alive." Piper said.

**Artemis also cleansed her body to be pure again as a gift. But the most people didn't expect was Hestia. Her face was that of rage, pure and absolute rage. She calmed herself before she turned back to the boy and continued to talk.**

"Oh not suppose to be angry?" Hestia said.

"It's just rare angry." Hades answered slowly.

**"The doctor over there said your mom is fine. But she is in a coma, she won't wake up for who knows for how long." As she said this Percy sprang up and ran over to his mother's side and cried.**

**"What do we do with the boy now?" Athena asked.**

"Athena asked this!?" Apollo exclaimed, "Are you not the goddess of wisdom?"

Athena glared at him.

**"Let's kill him. He's seen too much." Zeus being his paranoid self said.**

"The fuck, bitch?" Hera said, "You got to be kidding me."

Everyone agreed.

**"What!?" Hestia whispered.**

"That's what we said!" Leo exclaimed.

**"Who says yes to this?" He asked before Hestia could respond. Surprisingly all but five shot up. (Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite)**

"I agreed?!" Hera said.

"Why would I agree with that?" Hephaestus asked shock.

"We couldn't dip him in the Lethe RIver to make him forget the whole incident?" Athena said.

"That's an even better idea!" said Poseidon.

**"It looks like he is to be killed." Poseidon all ready as mad as he was, finding out his son was almost was raped, and his lover was to. Just about turned into his divine form, Hestia being there instantly before anyone could notice, calmed him down.**

**Zeus walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Before he could kill the boy he jumped up and ran to the window and jumped out.**

"Smart." said Annabeth.

**"Damit he must have heard us. Artemis go find him with your hunters. I'm pretty sure they will love to hunt him." Zeus said.**

"Well of course he heard you! He isn't deaf." said Connor.

**She nodded then proceeded to teleport to her hunters to chase him, everyone else teleported to Olympus except Apollo and Hestia.**

**"Take her to your temple. Keep her safe until she wakes up. I want to hear her side of all of this myself." Hestia said.**

"At least somebody sane." Percy muttered.

**"Okay. I will but I don't know how long she will stay like this. But I will try my best the heal her." He said as he flashed out with Sally's body. A second later Hestia flashed out with Gabe he sights set on Hades palace, so he could dump him in the fields of punishment.**

**PERCY POV:**

**I just kept running and running block after block until I reached central park. After I heard them whispering about killing me I knew I had to escape. Mommy taught me about how to survive in these kind of situations.**

"Smart." Artemis admitted.

**Or at least that's what I think she taught me outdoor survival for. As soon as I got to central park I stopped to catch my breath. I did a quick inventory check: clothes, 20 dollars, and a granola bar. Not much but it's going to have to do.**

"Where did he get twenty dollars from?!" Frank said.

**Before I could fully catch my breath I saw a flash of silver about a football field away. A quick glint is all I saw. *thunk* I tuned to my right to see a silver arrow embedded into the tree I was leaning against. I quickly looked too we're it came from to find about five sixteen year old girls. They were deck out in silver and running towards me.**

"Go!" Exclaimed Katie before blushing.

**I quickly turned and ran from them; I knew that they were Artemis's hunters. I don't know we're this information came from I didn't care. I just kept sprinting deeper into the woods, deeper and deeper I went.**

**My legs burned, my lungs felt like they were on fire. I have no idea how I was out running the hunters. But I didn't care finally I came to a clearing. The moon was out still, I must have been running for about two hours.**

"Keep running man." Jason said.

**I stopped for just a second. What I saw scarred me; it was the hunter's camp. I must have run right towards it without thinking. Nobody was there but I knew I was going to die. My legs finally gave out, I fell on the ground I pure exhaustion.**

"Ran for nothing." Jake said.

**I heard foot steps behind me as I continued looking forward. I closed my eyes and waited and waited for death but it never came. I opened my eyes to find all the hunters doing things around camp.**

"And they not attacking you?" Apollo asked shock.

**They didn't even see me, like I was a ghost. I stood up my legs barely able to hold me, I walked over and watched. One girl walked towards me stretching her arms to relax her muscles. Her hand went right through me. I watched as her hand passed right through shoulder.**

"What!" Artemis exclaimed.

**Then I noticed the fire and thought of something. I walked towards the fire and turned my back to it. I was in shock, I didn't have a shadow. I stood there in amazement then it struck me I must have died.**

"That's the only reason I can come up with." Athena shrugged.

**"No you haven't died yet my son" Said a voice from the back of my mind.**

**"Who is this?" I thought.**

**"It is as I say I am your mother, you're real mother." She said.**

**"But Sally Jackson is my mother and she is in a comma."**

**"She is your adoptive mother. I am your birth mother. But have you noticed that the hunters can't see you?"**

**"Yes I have... you said I'm not dead... then why can they see me?"**

**"You have unlocked two of your many powers. Invisibility and matter control even if you just unlocked them you can use them freely on yourself for now."**

"Awesome!" said Percy.

**"You mean I'm just invisible. But what about when her hand went through me?"**

"Yes explain." Leo said crossing his arms.

**"As I said mater control, when she was about to touch you subconsciously activated the power. So far you can only use it on yourself. To use it other use costs a lot of power. You can only use it for a short time even on yourself maybe twenty minutes or less."**

"That reassuring." Jason muttered.

**"Okay I understand. But what do I do now."**

**"You're going to train. You're going to fallow the hunters. You're going to do this for six years."**

"He's stalker now!" Travis said.

"You say it like it's a good thing." said Katie.

**"What!" I mentally shouted.**

**"Yes... you're going to live with them, work on your powers, and live in the wilderness."**

**What if I try to escape?"**

"Good question." said Dakota.

**"Then I'm going to transport you back again and again until you stay."**

**"Fine I will train. But what about you? We're are you?"**

**"I'm on a planet far away from here. Before I go I'm going to give you something."**

**Three things appeared in my hands: a ring that was pure white but on the inside was black, a black hoody on the back was a mark that kind of looked like The Eye of Sauran but it was vertical not horizontal and was white but the design moved on the back, and finally was a black bracelet it was smooth and see threw on a side or had the same design as the back of the hoodie.**

"Cool!" said Travis, he paused for a moment, "What does it do?"

**"The hoodie will hide your face it will only show your mouth, it will always keep you warm no matter what the temperature, and finally it will transform into two things, a set of armor but that will only activate when you are trained enough or you in a dire situation. The last thing it will turn into is a cloak that will hide you in the shadows."**

"That is awesome!" Connor said.

**"The bracelet will turn into a shield that looks like the symbol on the hoodie. When your powers develop more you can create a force field that can cover an area of land. But it costs a lot of energy to do so. Finally the ring will turn into a bow it has an endless quiver. When your skills and powers grow you will unlock more things about them."**

"Awesome mom."

**I just starred in awe at these gifts, I put on the hoodie I instantly felt warmer. The bracelet fit like a glove as did the ring. I activated the shield but it was to it big but it adjusted to my size. It was just like they symbol but on the bottom on the shield was a blade that elongated about a foot.**

**The handle could swivel and lock in place so the blade could be used in battle. The shield was a pure white but around the edges it was serrated. The blade could retract with a push of a button in the shield. The blade was also blood red which made it look cool when it was out.**

**I put away the shield and turned the ring to activate it. It was pitch black with mesmerizing designs but the sting was a bright purple. The quiver appeared on my back all ready full. At the top and bottom of the bow was a small sharp, in case you had to fight people at close range.**

"Do you even know how to use a bow?" Artemis demanded.

"No." Percy said.

"I'm not asking you!" Artemis snapped.

"Oh." Percy said.

"Well?" Artemis said.

"Not really..." Other Percy admitted.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Of course."

**"I don't know what to say..."**

**"Think it of all those birthday presents I missed. I must go, be safe Percy and take care."**

**"I will... I wish I could see you mom."**

**"You will one day don't worry. I love you be safe."**

**"I love you to mom."**

**As I finished I felt her presence leave the area. I just sighed and turned back around by this time everyone was having dinner. Artemis was at the head with all the hunters at the sides. A pretty girl with black hair and eyes was sitting on the right of Artemis she wore a silver tiara.**

"Zoe." Artemis muttered, as she glared at Other Percy.

**I took a seat on a log by the campfire and just watched the flames dance. Still invisible and shadow less in my current form I sighed in exhaustion and closed my eyes. I walked over to a tree climbed it and said one last thing before I fell asleep.**

**"Well it's only six years how hard can it be?"**

"We'll see." Hera said, "I'll read next."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson or TCOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<strong>

**cjvandebogart **

**R: GODS BE DAMN that was good keep it up.**

**A: Thanks**

**McSwagger95 **

**R: This is good i like this pls continue**

**A: Sure will**

**DarkAssassin97 **

**R: Please update!**

**A: Here you go.**

**Spop103**

**Q: This is a great story I've followed it and you as a author its is awesome but how did you get in trouble?**

**A: Grades**

**angelkiller**

**R: Hello again, now please dont get me wrong I love this story but the spelling errors are just to much so please fix them**

**A: You got it.**

**redlox2 **

**Q: do you plan to have any of Percy's "harem" (chaos Percy) pop in this story or will it just be the PJO Olympians?**

**A: Maybe ;)**

**sm1thy **

**R: Awesome keep up the awesome updates. Dying to see what happens in the rest of the long chapters! :)**

**A: Aren't you all? :p**

**FatherOfAllProtogenoi **

**A: I was wondering if Other percy is going to bless percy or does percy get with anyone else?**

**R: Haven't yet to decide...**

**Lugiaman14 **

**Q: Do you have a set schedule for your uploads? I'm well aware that writing a story takes time, and life tends to get in the way a lot, but it just seems like this could be uploaded faster since you're only adding little comments from cannon Percy's dimension. Not trying to criticize or rush you, just merely making an observation. You're doing great so far with this, and I'm enjoying every second of reliving this story through a different perspective. Keep it up**

**A: What a legit question...no I don't have a set schedule. And criticize is good, I need all you guys to criticize so I know what I need to work on etc. And anymore questions feel free to ask! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>NOW: 1 yea<strong>**r later**

**PERCY POV:**

**'God Dammit! Why the hell is this so hard!?' I mentally screamed**

"Because you're boy." Phoebe said like that meant everything.

"But I'm good at Archery." Frank said.

"Us too!" said Apollo Cabin.

"_I am _the god of _Archery_." Apollo said matter-of-factly.

"But you not better than Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo." Phoebe said offhandedly.

**Archery wasn't my strong suit was an understatement. I started practicing at night now, because when the arrow leaves the bow it becomes visible. So currently I just fired an arrow again but it somehow managed to hit the tree behind me.**

Thalia slowly clapped her hands, "Way to go."

"Hey!"

**I don't know why but when I use my powers when I fire an arrow it hits dead center bull's-eye. But, when I didn't I was as good as any child of Poseidon, mom told me about all the pros and cons of the different demigods.**

"True." Hermes said.

**As I gathered all of the arrows I walked back to the hunter's camp to burn them. I don't want anybody to find them, so every night I burn them in the hunter's campfire to dispose of them. There made of some black metal from earth but I can't remember the name. As I finished up I noticed the hunters sitting around the dining table.**

"Nice observation." Artemis said dryly.

**In the past year, Artemis has been coming only about once a month to camps that they have. She has been busy up at Olympus, probably Zeus still searching for me.**

"So persistent." Hera said rubbing her temple.

**"Zoë where is the food?" Asked the youngest hunter at the age of five, her name was Tracy. She was a daughter of Athena you could tell by her eyes and hair.**

"_Athena _kid in the Hunters of Artemis." Athen said, looking at Annabeth.

"I thought that she like me." Percy pouted.

"Wait, what do she mean _where _is the food is?" Artemis said looking worried.

**"Tracy...we don't have any. There aren't any animals to hunt around these parts. Artemis is at Olympus so she can't summon any." She said in a quiet voice.**

**"But I'm hungry." She said in a quieter voice.**

"You got to be kidding me." Artemis said, glaring at her father.

**"We all are, don't worry we will find something tomorrow I promise." She said as she hugged her.**

**Over my time here I notice the way they looked up to Zoë. I don't blame them she has been in the hunt the longest. But over the time I also noticed how beautiful she is, her black hair that looked as soft as silk. She had curves in all the right places to; she had C cup breasts and an ass to match. With the silver huntress outfit on it didn't help dull her features.**

Artemis turned her deadly glare at Other Percy, who wisely looked away.

**I was eating a sandwich the whole time this was happening, I found this out two days after I started following the hunters. I was starving and I thought a ham and cheese sandwich would be great about know. I felt a slight tug in my gut and Walla a sandwich appeared out of no where in my lap.**

"Didn't Hestia bless him?" Travis asked.

"Are you not paying attention?" Katie scoffed.

**I felt bad for the hunters, I truly did think that not being able to eat was horrible. After Gabe once starved me for a week I was off school I found out hunger is a horrible thing. Plus I've started to like the hunters, after a monster raid they lost half of the hunters. There were only fifteen now most were new too, so they couldn't hunt monsters as much as they used to.**

"And I can't help them." Artemis murmured.

**I polished off my sandwich quickly and walked to where Artemis would normally sit. I silently put my hands on the table and focused on what kind of food to bring to the table. After I got it down I imagined it, a pig roast with every side that could go with it and macaroni and cheese for those who like it.**

"That was very nice of you." Hestia said smiling at Other Percy.

**I focused on the image in my head, slowly I felt a tug in my gut then it quickly got more painful until there was a collective gasp and it stopped. After the pain subsided I opened my eyes to find exactly what I had imagined. I saw them staying at it in awe, nobody touched it though thinking it might be poisoned.**

"Yeah, food _did _just pop out of nowhere." Clarisse said.

**I quickly reached into by hoodie pockets to find a pen and piece of paper. I learned that the hoodie pockets are enchanted to summon anything that can fit in the pockets. I can summon cash or Drachmas or anything from ambrosia, nectar, or anything. No weapons though I don't know why but no weapons ever are in it.**

"Did he get that from Chaos or Hestia?" Connor asked confused.

"Are you not paying attention either?!" Lou Ellen exclaimed.

"We're hungry." Travis and Connor protested, "We can't pay attention without eating."

Athena rolled her eyes, "That's the most sorriest excuse-"

"We'll eat after this chapter." Zeus interrupted.

**As I found the pen and piece of paper I quickly wrote something down. When I finished it read like this.**

**You don't have to worry the food is a gift from me. It is not poisoned either so do not worry just enjoy.**

**From: Aionian Archos**

**I don't know where the name came from but I did know what it meant. I set the note down in front of Zoë very carefully to get it just right. I let go of the note in midair, to her it looked like it appeared out of thin air and floated down onto her plate.**

"And they going to trust that?" Thalia asked.

**She slowly grabbed it and read it out loud; everyone eyed the food hungrily until Tracy gave in and took a huge bite of macaroni and cheese. Her face was that of food pleasure at the sight of this everyone else dug in frantically.**

"Not knowing it's from a male." Leo said.

**Zoë watched for a little until she dug in to. About an hour later every plate was cleaned off even the one that had the pig was spotless, except for the bones. The wolves quickly took care of those though. Everyone looked satisfied and full, but what surprised me was Tracy got up walked past me over to the fire and scooped the rest of her plate into the fire. The next thing surprised me and everyone else.**

**"Thank you Aion for the food I hope you could do it again."**

"Aw," Aphrodite gush, "She's too cute."

**I was surprised at first then I felt the smell of macaroni was over me. I felt a little more powerful but not for long it quickly disappeared. I know knew what God's felt like when they received offerings of food. I wonder what a lot of food offered would feel like.**

"Glad you ask-" Apollo asked.

"And they don't care for an explanation." Artemis cut in.

**'I thought demigods couldn't accept offerings.' I thought**

"Yeah. So what gives?" Connor said.

"Maybe if you pay attention you'll know." Lou Ellen snapped.

**'Well my son you are an exception to that rule, I cannot tell you why but you are.' The voice of my mother said.**

**'Okay... that's cool.'**

**'Indeed it is known I must go, I'll talk to you soon. Love you.'**

**'Love you too mom.'**

Hera read ahead, and her eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Hermes asked.

Hera glanced over to Other Percy and back to the book.

"When I read this..." Hera started.

"Yes?" Ares said, now intrigued.

"Artemis, Apollo, Zeus...you have to swear on the River Styx that you won't overreact." Hera said.

"Why?" Apollo asked, "What's wrong?"

"Or," Hera continued, "Hurt Other Percy, or Percy at that matter."

Artemis confused, "What's going happen?"

"Just swear on the River Styx." Hera said.

"We swear on the River Styx." Zeus, Artemis, and Apollo said.

Thunder was heard.

"Now continue on." Zeus said impatiently.

**After the conversation ended I walked over the lake nearby were I always sleep. When I arrived I noticed someone underneath the waterfall. Forgetting I was invisible I hid behind a bush and waited. I peeked over the bush to find the least likely person to be seeing it was Artemis.**

By then Artemis and Apollo was eyeing Other Percy with suspicion.

**She was in her 18 year old form she had long auburn hair that reached her mid back. Her breasts were C or D couldn't tell from the distance. Her ass looked firm yet soft she had muscles, but not gross her belly was smooth no blemishes. Her nipples were a pink; with her tan skin they looked a little darker.**

Artemis eyes lit, "_EXCUSE ME!?"_

"Now wait," Hera said, "You swore on the River Styx."

"That's both we knew what it was!" Apollo yelled.

"Doesn't matter." Hera snapped, "You are not to harm Other Percy under any circumstances."

**I felt myself getting hard and blood rush to my face. I could tell from experience that I was going to get a nosebleed. You see blood is the only thing that becomes visible when it comes out of me, or things that land on me like snow or monster dust.**

"You know how funny that is?" Leo said, trying to get rid of the tension, "After fighting monsters, and you look up and the dust forms a form of a human?"

It didn't work.

**As soon as I turned around my nose started to bleed I quickly used M.C. or matter control and dove into the water without a splash. My nose healed instantly thanks the gods I turned off M.C. and looked up.**

Artemis, without knowing it, broke one of her arms of her throne as she glared at Other Percy.

**Artemis was finishing up, she was getting dressed in her twelve year old form. I sighed and sunk to the bottom of the lake, when I hit the bottom it was pitch black but I had night vision so I could see everything. I found my usual spot and laid down to go to bed I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**YEAR THREE:**

**PERCY POV:**

**I've gotten used to the hunt trips across country. At first I couldn't even make it half the way with them so my mom teleported me to them. Now I can do it with ease; a trip across the United States is a walk in the park now. I can run full sprint for about thirty minutes now.**

"Amazing." Hermes said.

**I've gotten better with the bow I only have minor complications know. I can use my shield/sword with ease. I created my own style with it too, through I don't have a sword but I do practice with one I borrow from the hunters armory. I also learned there are two types of hungry in the world, normal person and hunter hungry. I know give them all three meals and deserts (request from Tracy) every day when Artemis is gone.**

**I'm about five foot tall which is tall for a nine year old. Last week when we were in New York, I saw a group of demigods. One was blond and had gray eyes; she was about seven and had a small knife with her. The second was a boy about eleven, blond hair and blue eyes he had a scar on his face and wielded a sword.**

"Is that you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth said, her face darken slightly at the mention of Luke.

**Finally was a girl about sixteen she had a punk rock style going with short black hair, she wielded a spear and a shield that looked like Athena's shield. I couldn't see her eyes though which bummed me out. It was it for a while as they ran by, probably runaway children escaping from some cops.**

"You?" Dakota asked, turning to Thalia.

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

**I'm also very lean like a swimmers body, I have muscles but not over gross like that greek Hercules. I know the true story I listen to story nights at the hunters camp, from what I learned about Zoë he is a jerk. I guess the hunters are rubbing off on me, oh well, I'm growing still so I hope I change for the best. Currently we were all waiting for Artemis to get back and let's sit say all the hunters were bored.**

"I love how you jump right back to yourself." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"See?" Hera said, "Not the only one who think that Hercules is an ass."

"You think that all children of Zeus are asses." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

**Currently Cody and Kelsey, the lesbian couple, were making out and making all of us uncomfortable. Tracy was playing cards with Zoë, she was kicking Zoë's ass right now and Zoë looked bored. All the others were sunbathing trying to deepen their tans. Some were nude and some were clothed, the nude ones were strikingly hot must be the hunters body.**

"Living every man dream." Apollo said drooling slightly.

Artemis smacked him upside the head with the broke armrest.

**I decided to go for a walk around the perimeter for a while. As I wondered around the camp I heard a small rustle and saw something come out of the trees to the left. It came close to see it was a small hellhound and when I say small I mean about the size of a large Chihuahua. It was a puppy and it had two heads which surprised me. It came closer and closer till it was at my feet.**

"Is he going to keep it?" Lacy said.

**Its eyes were still closed and its fur was still wet. I looked around and knelt down to the pup. I noticed it had a white spot on both of its heads in between the eyes. I slowly reached out my hand and petted this right head. It leaned into it like a support, and tried to bark but not even a yip came out. Instead a low wine, I picked it up slowly making sure it didn't have any teeth, it was freezing in even in the warm light.**

"Aw." Aphrodite cooed.

**I reached into my backpack and pulled out a blanket, backpack held all supplies one might need in the wilderness. It also refilled every two hours and returned to my back if I wanted it too. Just like my hoodie and shield and ring.**

"So it's kinda like my magic toolbox." Leo said, as he went through it.

**I wrapped the puppy in the blanket to keep it from shivering and summoned some formula with my food powers. I can summon any food and I mean any. I put the bottle to his mouth and he started to drink until it was empty.**

"Wait..where did he come from?" Annabeth said.

**He fell asleep in my arms so I opened my backpack and put him in it with the top open for air. I walked over from where he came from and what I saw surprised me. It was a monster camp a medium-sized one but it still had it all hellhounds and Cyclops, one hydra, no drakons (thank God), some skeletons, some vampire looking things, and finally to top it all off was some laistrygonian giants, all in all not that bad of a force.**

"Damn!" Gwen said, "You guys didn't notice that?"

**I tried to walk away without them hearing me but I stepped on a twig, 'totally forgot to activate M.C. Dammit' I mentally screamed at myself. When I turned back around I saw all of the monsters ready to kill me. I knew, that they knew, I was there the hellhounds could smell me, I quickly slipped off my back pack and hung it in a tree. I opened my bracelet and my eye of sauron shield opened up.**

"A fight scene?" Ares said, getting intrigued to the story.

**I quickly put myself behind it and looked through it (it's see through for me but its pure white to them) I waited for the first monster to attack. The first wasn't so lucky it was a Skeleton it raised its blade to attack me.**

By then, The Ares/Mars kids were getting exciting about the story.

**I deflected the attack to the left which left him wide open, I slashed him with the side of my shield and he instantly turned into a white powder which covered me. The next one was a hellhound and a Cyclops, the hellhound jumped above to try to attack from behind.**

"Now _this _is interesting." Ares said

**What happened surprised him as he jumped I rolled bellow and in a second extended the hidden blood red blade it rand into his chest to his balls. Blood and guts rained down onto me and his body turned to dust. I ran to the Cyclops next, he stepped back in fear at seeing me cover in blood and some entrails.**

"That's disgusting!" Aphrodite said, making a face.

Most of the campers of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood agreed.

**I ran the blade into his kneecap which made him roar, he reared back and swung his club at me. I retracted the blade back into the shield and waited for impact. As it stuck it knocked me into the air and launched me farther into their base. I landed on something but it didn't hurt, I felt my hoodie shape back into its normal form. I couldn't get a look of what it transformed into before it did transform back.**

"That means you're fuck right?" Travis asked.

"Wait for it." Other Percy said with a mysterious smile.

**As I looked up I noticed the fucking hydra standing in a ring of monsters surrounding us. "Fuck." Is all I could say before it launched it head at me I blocked it with my shield but it knocked me back. I got back up and rolled out of the way of some acid I frantically tried to think of something to burn the stumps as I slashed off the heads. During a roll out of the way of some acid I took a quick look around, nothing.**

"Run." Jake suggested.

"That's cowardly." Ares growled.

"You'll know all about that." Hephaestus mumbled.

Ares glared at him.

**I heard a voice in my head it was my mother.**

"Glad she's helping." Demeter said.

**'Use your powers Percy. Ignite your shields blade, burn the stumps as you slash at the heads.' That all she said before she left.**

"That's all she gave him?" Dionysus said, "Much help that did."

**After a quick roll out of the way I thought or my blade on fire I started to feel my shield heat up as I opened my eyes to find the sword on fire. The fire was white hot; it made the crimson blade look very intimidating more than it already was.**

"Help out a lot." Hades said.

Dionysus glared at him a moment, before looking through his wine magazine.

**As the hydra saw this it stepped back a little then stuck at me with one of its heads. I slashed at is with all the force my arm could muster, to my surprise the blade cut through the neck like it was butter. The heads didn't grow back either then I set myself to work.**

"Some real action." Ares said with a crazy grin.

**About ten minutes later only one head was left and it tried to flee. I jumped on its back and proceeded to run my blade up its back, to the neck, and I sliced off the head finally ending it. The place where I cut with my blade on the back exploded into a bloody rain which covered me and the monsters. Suddenly I found a new surge of energy, the hunters must have found dinner I left them.**

"Wait what?"

**With my new found power I let out a roar that sounded no way near human. It sounded like a dragon roar crossed with a scream of a dying monster. After I let the roar out I proceeded to massacre the rest of the monsters.**

"Best scene ever." Clarisse excitingly.

Ares and the whole Ares Cabin agreed.

**ZOË POV:**

**We had just got done relaxing by the lake when we got back to find the usual massive dinner. I walked to my seat to find the usual not from Aion, we all got ready to eat as but Tracy got up like usual to sacrifice some of her food. I was about to eat before more and more girls did the same. They all looked at me with a begging look on their faces.**

"Can't wait for their reactions when they realize it was a male." said Annabeth.

**"Okay I'm coming." I got up and walked over to the fire we all simultaneously said the same thing.**

**"To Lady Artemis and Aion." As it all went in a smell so unknown to us, we didn't even know came up. It smelled like a fire would but with chemicals but there was something else to which we could not tell. As soon as we finished sacrifices we all heard a roar, and some fighting, some of the younger girls started shaking in fear.**

"That's interesting." Athena said.

**"Everyone get ready for battle you have ten minutes." I shouted.**

"Ten minutes?!" Hermes said, 'He's probably done by now."

**Ten minutes later everyone was ready even Tracy had a knife for defense. "Okay we are going to investigate what that noise was. It wasn't to fare off; if it is something we can't handle pray to Artemis she will come if we are in danger. That is it everyone let's go." After I finished we all moved out.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**As Zoë and the hunters walked to the sound they came across a backpack hanging in a tree.**

"Other Percy's." said Leo.

**"What is this?" Tracy asked as she grabbed it the back pack.**

"A backpack." Travis said slowly.

**"I don't know don't touch it." Too late she slung it on her shoulder and continued walking.**

"You just can't take people stuff!" Piper said.

**"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Zoë mumbled**

Phoebe laughed.

**They reached a small clearing where there was monster dust and a little monster blood. The continued walked until Zoë heard a splash they all turned to see what it was. What Zoë stepped in nearly made her want to vomit.**

"It's that bad?" Aphrodite squeaked.

**It was so much blood and guts it created a small pond. The youngest didn't know what it was but Zoë did, they continued walking farther and farther until they notice some buildings. Zoë ran forward splashing as she ran what she saw made her vomit this time.**

"They don't know _what _it is?" Hazel said.

Everyone looked a little sick.

**A mound about seven feet tall with two feet of blood was in the middle of the small buildings made of wood. On the top of the mound sat a boy cover in head to toe in blood, his hair was still dripping in blood it covered his face and hid his features.**

"Eww." Drew said, wrinkling her nose.

**He sat in a chair and out of hellhound skins and other spoils of war. He had a hydra skin cloak on his back which had blood running down in between the scales. He had many more to mention on his right at facing towards her was a shield that was pure white not a once of blood on it.**

"Incredible." Percy said.

**It had a crimson blade that was covered in white fire it was boiling the blood around it. He was breathing heavily and had a hoodie on; there was black red from blood. He didn't notice Zoë or the hunters as they walked into the area. Most of the hunters vomited as they saw this even Tracy.**

"Well that _does _sound disgusting." Thalia said.

"It was." Other Percy agreed.

**The air around them was filled with so much blood it made the moon and sky blood red. He just continued looking down until he finally noticed the hunters. That when he finally spoke.**

**"What are you doing here hunters?" Percy asked in a demonic voice still looking down.**

"Oh, fuck that." Reyna. said.

Jason started to laugh, "I can't believe you said that."

Piper eyed Reyna jealousy.

**"We are investigating a roar that happened not long ago boy." Zoë said with pride.**

"That was is, and uh, as you can see, he finished it." Hermes said.

The Hermes cabin laughed, as Artemis glared daggers at him.

**"Ah... that was me sorry for disturbing your meal." He looked at them as he said this, what they saw startled them. His right eye was pure black with purple around the iris around his left eye was pure white and had a blue ring around the iris. It was mesmerizing for them Tracy couldn't look away.**

"Just Tracy?" Connor said confused.

**Zoë turned around and spoke to Phoebe. "Call Artemis with an IM she needs to come here now." She nodded and left the area.**

**"Who are you boy, tell me so I know what to place on your grave stone."**

"WHAT?!" Apollo said, "You can't be serious."

Artemis just shrugged.

**"My name is...PE-Aionian Archos or what it translates into Eternal Ruler if you must know." Percy said.**

"Of course." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

**The first one to get over shock was Tracy. She started running towards his at full Sprint through the two feet deep blood pool around him. The others tried to stop her but they couldn't reach her fast enough. She started climbing the small hill of gust and spoils until she was a foot away from him.**

Aphrodite and the Aphrodite Cabin wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**He retracted the blade into the shield and put out the flame on it out. As he stood up blood started to drip off of him slowly. She walked forward slowly and stood only a foot away from him. Suddenly she embraced him she stood five inches shorter than him, he was stunned she would hug him as dirty as he was.**

"No." Drew said shaking her head.

**She let go of him blood covering her front, she didn't even care she smiled at him with pure enjoyment on her face. "You! You were the one that always fed us when we were hungry, every day when Lady Artemis wasn't there?"**

"Obviously." Hermes said.

**"... Yes... I was the one." Everyone was surprised by this even Zoë; her only thought was 'why would a male do that.'**

"Because not all males are bad!" Dakota exclaimed.

**"Thank you so much. You have no idea what it meant to me." She said in tears.**

"Aw, she's crying." Aphrodite said.

**"As I say on every not your welcome." He said with a smile, she hugged him again one last time. He was about to hug her when he heard a voice.**

**"Stop right there boy or it will be the last thing you ever do." There stood Artemis with the rest of the hunters behind her.**

"...And that's how you come in like a boss." Leo said.

Everyone laughed and Artemis gave a small smile.

**OLYMPUS:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

**I was in another one of my father's meetings, he has been calling these a lot more often than usual. Most have been about the child that escaped, others have been on useless nonsense. With my moon duties to I have no time to be with my hunters which pissed me off. Right know it was a rare moment, Hera was actually talking about something.**

"Really?" Hera said looking up, raising an eyebrow.

"It _is _pretty rare for you to talk in the meetings." Athena said.

**I wasn't listening anyways, I was thinking about the recent things I've noticed in camp when I'm driving the moon. They've had the most impressive meals every day, which even I don't do for them.**

"Er." Aphrodite said, "You don't?"

"No." Artemis said.

**Some of the animals sent even native to the region of land same thing with all their meals. I've also noticed that they are sacrificing to someone other than me I don't know their name yet but I will find out.**

"To a boy nonetheless." Artemis huffed.

**Well as I was daydreaming I didn't notice the pending IM I looked at father and he nodded I took it outside the throne room.**

"You're excuse to leave." Dionysus said as he flipped through a new wine magazine.

**"Milady you need to come here now" Said Phoebe.**

**"Why?" I asked even though I wanted to go, I know I couldn't just leave without a good reason.**

"If this wasn't a good reason, I don't know what is." Hermes said.

**"Something big has come up. Look at the ground underneath me." She said frantically.**

**As I looked at the ground I noticed there was no grass instead it was replace with blood and monster dust.**

"That's just nasty." Demeter said.

**I looked back at Phoebe. "I'll be there as soon as I can I have to tell Zeus first," she nodded. I swiped my hand through the IM and walked back into the throne room.**

**"Father I need to go to the aid of my hunters." I said immediately as I walked in.**

**"Is it urgent daughter?" He asked, knowing I wasn't going to lose anymore hunters like last time.**

**"Yes it is very urgent."**

**"*sigh* okay but be back as soon as possible."**

"No, go as slow as possible." Hades said.

Zeus glared at him.

**"Yes father." After that I flashed out to where my hunters were.**

**FIELD OF BLOOD:**

"That's what it's called now?" Poseidon said.

"Awesome!" Ares said.

The Olympians looked at him weird.

**when I arrived I notice the scene was a lot worse than I put it at. There were entrails everywhere mixed with the blood it made a putrid smell. I quickly found Phoebe sitting on a log ankle deep in the red liquid.**

**"What is the problem?"**

"Did you just asked that?" Apollo asked, "Can you _not _see?!"

Artemis just ignored him.

**"Follow me Milady it's over here." She got up and quickly walked into the deeper part of the lake of blood.**

**By the time we reached a little walled village the blood was up to my calf. We rounded the corner to fine all the hunters and something else.**

"This is just wrong." Lacy whimpered.

Everyone agreed.

**What I saw disgusted me and sort of impressed me, the seven foot tall hill of entrails and monster war goods. A male stood at the top of the small hill with a world that looked very familiar but I don't know were from.**

"I give you three guesses." Hermes said.

**One of my youngest hunters Tracy was also at the top hugging the male. I noticed he was covered in wet blood from head to toe and wore a black hoodie that covered his eyes but his wet hair didn't help at all either.**

**He wore a hydra pelt, in all my years of hunting monsters I have never seen a hydra pelt. I've seen claws and heads but never the pelt. It must have been hard to get, but he is still a male so he had to cheats somehow.**

"Riiiight." Demeter said rolling her eyes.

**I noticed my hunter Tracy suddenly hugged him, which made my blood boil in anger. No male should ever touch a hunter, but she hugged him so I'll let it slide this once. He made the motions that he was going to hug her so I decided to speak up.**

"Like boss." Leo said.

**"Stop right there boy or its going to be the last thing you ever do."**

**PERCY POV:**

**I was scared to be honest, one of the male hating hunters was hugging me and their goddess busty appeared out of no where. To say I was dead would be correct in any terms. After she spoke Tracy stopped the hug and ran down the mound I created during the battle.**

**"Wait can I have my backpack back?"**

**"This was yours?"**

"No, he just asking for no reason." Dionysus said sarcastically.

**"Yes, so can I have it back please?"**

**"Sure here you go." Tracy said as she handed my backpack over. I nodded in appreciation and she walked to Artemis.**

**I grabbed a small bottle out of my bag and crushed it in my hand. As soon as it broke all of the blood and guts on me disappeared. I call them cleaner bottles gift from my mom.**

"Mind giving to the girl?" Jake said.

"That girl has a name." Athena said glaring at him.

"S-sorry Lady Athena."

**I noticed Tracy was still dirty from hugging my blood covered self and tossed her a bottle.**

"Nice of you." Hestia said approvingly.

**She questionably looked at it the opened it, effectively cleaning her. I caught Artemis glaring at me so I decided to speak first.**

**"What do I owe the presence of an Olympian god, lady Artemis?" I said in a deep bow from the top of my mound.**

"Don't get dirty again." Aphrodite advised.

**"I see you know respect boy, good. I came here as one of my hunters called me." She said with venom in her voice. Still bowing I decide to talk next.**

**"I can see this (I motioned to the surroundings) is what they called you about."**

"Well I would hope." Dionysus said.

"Is it me or Dionysus getting more sarcastic?" Percy said.

"It's just you." Other Percy said.

"Technically, you me so-"

"STOP CONFUSING ME!" Travis screamed.

Everyone turned to him as if he was crazy, as Katie slowly rubbed his back.

**"Yes it is. Now why are you here boy." (She doesn't know he is Poseidon's son)**

"Thanks for the hint, couldn't tell." Hades said dryly.

**"I noticed these monsters as I walked by I decide to kill them so they wouldn't attack your hunters. I know what happened a couple months ago, I'm just making sure your hunters wasn't killed while you are away."**

"That is so nice." Poseidon said.

**"My hunters don't need protecting from a male. They could have easily disbanded this group of monsters boy."**

"I doubt it." Apollo said crossing his arms, "They don't even know what they're stepping in."

**"Lady Artemis be honest here there were over a hundred monsters here. Most of your hunters are new they don't even realize what they are standing in." She gritted her teeth knowing he was right but she wouldn't admit it.**

"See that you and Other Percy agree." Artemis said sarcastically.

**"You never answered my question boy what is your name." Knowing full well she would kill me if I answered wrong, I told the truth.**

**"My name is Perseus Jackson but your hunters know me by the name Aionian Archos. I am the boy you have been looking for the past three years."**

"I bet you guys feel dumb." Hermes said.

**I heard a collective gasp but I wasn't done yet.**

**"I have lived in secret by your camp for three years. I was training as you train, travel were you traveling. I summoned food for your hunters when they were hungry every day until now. I was put here as request by my mother I cannot leave as she will just teleport me back to your camp." As I finished Artemis's face was void of any emotion.**

"She's piss." Apollo explained.

"Really? Couldn't tell." Hera muttered rolling her eyes.

**The hunters were gossiping of the time they caught glimpses of me. It all quickly quieted down as Artemis raised her hand.**

"Shit is about to go down." Octavian said.

Everyone that knew Octavian looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"I can't believe you said that." Dakota said in disbelief.

**"You mean to tell me, we all have been living with a male for three years. You cannot leave and you've been feeding my hunters while I'm gone."**

"Hard believe, I know."

**"Yes." I said timidly. "I also have three years left until I can leave, or my mom teleport me back to the camp."**

"You're scared _now_?" Annabeth said disbelief.

**From her expression she was thinking deeply an after a minute a light bulb went on inside her head.**

**"Okay I won't take you to Olympus. I own your adoptive father a favor and this should cover it. You're going to live with us these last three years but you are in charge of all chores while you are here. That includes dinner, breakfasts, and more. You are going to train with me every day after chores are done for five hours. Finally every time we move camp you're in charge of carrying all of the bags."**

"That doesn't sound that bad." Leo said.

"Because you just don't know." Phoebe answered shaking her head.

**After her list I contemplated the job offer. After about a minute I got my answer.**

**"Okay I'll do it."**

**"Good you start tomorrow is sure to wake up at five, boy." She smirked and walked away.**

"And she do mean five." Other Percy said.

**I gathered all of my spoils of war cleaned them off and put them in my backpack. In all 127 spoils most were the same. But three caught my eye, the hydra pelt super light but almost indestructible, a necklace which had a three inch vampire fang, and finally another hellhound pup but this one was pure white and had one head.**

"You got to keep!" Lacy exclaimed, before blushing at her outburst.

**It must have been born again in blood pool. Some dark magic shit right there, but know I have to think of names for the pair. I got everything packed in my backpack. With both pups' heads sticking out the side, so they could watch the surroundings as I walked.**

"I wish I had one." Connor pouted.

**As I arrived at the hunter's camp I found everyone asleep. They had managed to put up a small tent for me. You could tell it was old by the patch marks on the sides. When I walked in it was simple, small be with a nightstand and a dresser.**

"The best they going to give you." Thalia said.

**I walked over and put the hydra pelt on the bed, and searched for something to put the puppies in. I found a decently large cage; I set it down in the corner and fed the puppies real quick. I grabbed three hellhound furs from my bag and set the inside the cage for them to sleep on.**

"That's like you guys sleeping on human skin." Aphrodite said.

All the demigods glared at Aphrodite.

"Thanks for the image mom." Piper said.

**After that was all done is put the puppies in there, they instantly fell asleep snuggling against each other. I took off my hoodie and laid it beside the bed and flopped on after I took off my shirt. I quickly got under the covers and fell asleep without any dreams.**

**"Night mom, see you maybe sometime later."**

**"Night Percy, hope you like the new position I get you while you are here."**

**"It was you who gave her the idea?"**

"Bad idea." Thalia muttered.

**"Yep!"**

**"Thanks, well I'll talk to you later. Love you."**

**"Love you too Percy, goodnight."**

**After that I finally fell asleep thinking of tomorrow's chores. How hard could they be right?**

"You just don't know." Apollo muttered.

"Lunch!" Travis and Connor exclaimed.

"After the break, you're reading." Hera told Zeus, as she got up.

"Alright." Zeus rumbled.

"The dinner room is over here." Hestia called as she showed the demigods where to go.


End file.
